Nuestra historia
by Shizuru Nox
Summary: "Nos conocimos en el tiempo incorrecto"... ¿Pero quien es el tiempo para decidir como encontrar el amor de tu vida? "No te dejaré ir jamás... pero tampoco puedo soltar mi pasado tan rápidamente, tengo miedo"... ¿Qué estás dispuesta a dar por este amor? ¿Y cuantas lágrimas debo pagar para verte conmigo... eres real?
1. Chapter 1

Vacaciones de verano.

Era una soleada tarde veraniega. A plenas 12 del día era la hora perfecta de tomar un traje de baño y viajar a la playa… Oh el mar, romance de verano, tanto por hacer.

BAMMM!

Una bolsa se estrella estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Una joven de pelo negro y tez pálida mira a Shizuru totalmente anonadada.

La castaña mantiene una mirada desviada, apenada… a pesar de sus intenciones se mostraba frágil… indefensa y desprotegida.

-¿A… A qué te refieres con romper?... S-Shizuru… ¿Escuché mal?

-… No puedo… no puedo solo decirlo, perdóname Sayuki…

-Han pasado dos años… -La pelinegra se acercó y la tomó de los hombros –Vamos baka, seguro que solo te entró el bicho de verano como no era… reacciona

-… N-No puedo… perdón…

Y así, con la conversación a medio bocado, la castaña agarra su bolso del perchero y se va. A paso rápido huye, huye… corre rápidamente hasta que sus piernas se cansan. Siempre tiene que ser así, sintiéndose bajo presión… Nunca siendo ella misma y manteniendo una relación por costumbre y aceptación familiar… Si pudiera ser tan valiente… tan audaz... si pudiera ser un poco como _ella_ …

Una figura atlética, con los músculos bien marcados en hombros y espalda, piernas firmes y aquella mirada severa… cabello negro azul y piel blanca, ojos esmeralda y ni rastros de sonrisa.

 **FLASHBACK**

Era la celebración de integración de los graduados de hacía dos generaciones…

Se acordó que el lugar para esto sería el auditorio de Fuuka Gakuen pero naturalmente Shizuru odiaba las multitudes. Tenía a Sayuki pegada del brazo todo el tiempo, siempre allí… aunque ni siquiera se enteró de cuando se fue.

Shizuru se aventuró en los oscuros pasillos de Fuuka llegando al gimnasio; para estas horas estaría sol y nadie la molestaría, podría pasar allí la noche sin temor a que nadie la molestara hasta que fuese hora de irse… Pero no estaba sola.

El silencio se rompió con el bote de una pelota de basket en la cancha. Shizuru notó como dos de las lámparas superiores de la cancha de basket estaban encendidas; aquellas contiguas al arco las cuales iluminaban media cancha.

Había una joven allí, jugando empeñada. Usaba un traje de color negro, chaqueta de mismo color, camisa blanca y una corbata azul oscura. Traía el cabello suelto salvajemente y en sus pie sun par de converse violeta… Aunque fuera un atuendo totalmente fuera de contexto para una chica, a esta joven le lucía muy bien.

-Emmm hola?...

La joven se disponía lanzar un tiro más, cuando fue interrumpida miró a la castaña. Shizuru la miró asombrada… era realmente hermosa. Cabello negro azul, ojos esmeralda, piel blanca… aunque no sonreía esta joven la impactó.

-¿Sí dime?

-Perdona, yo… solo te miraba…

Shizuru caminó hasta las gradas contiguas a la cancha del lado derecho y se sentó. La peli azul la miró de reojo unos instantes. Botó la bola en el suelo 3 veces y continuó haciendo lanzamientos como si nada.

-¿Eres jugadora del equipo? Vaya que eres buena…

Una cesta más. La pelota cayó a sus pies y la peli azul la recogió. Sonrió de manera triste y volvió a mirarla.

-Me lesioné… No puedo jugar de manera oficial…

-… Ya veo… -Shizuru agachó la cabeza apenada una vez entendió la respuesta

-Solo quería relajarme, esa fiesta de estirados no es lo mío…

La peli azul aun con la pelota en las manos se acercó sentándose al lado de Shizuru.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Kugga… Natsuki Kuga…

-Hermoso nombre… como la luna –Shizuru miró a través de las ventanas del gimnasio

La luna se reflejaba un poco desde afuera.

-Y tú eres… la ex presidente del consejo estudiantil ¿no?

-Ara~ alguien me recuerda por sobre el comité disciplinario, creí que eso había sido lo más memorable

-Suzushiro fue memorable… por sus gritos… -Natsuki hizo una mueca

Shizuru sonrió divertida. Seguramente Natsuki fue víctima recurrente de los interrogatorios de Haruka.

-Estudiábamos juntas y nunca supe de ti… Vaya… -Suspiró Shizuru

-Faltaba mucho… -Natsuki arrojó la bola desde la grada hacia cancha abierta

Shizuru la miró. Natsuki suspiró.

-¿Todo bien Natsuki?

-He… Jajaja me acabas de conocer- Natsuki se refería al modo cercano de hablarle

-Estudiamos juntas, eso me da derecho de tratarte como vieja conocida y ahora amiga ¿no?

-… Qué lista- Natsuki sonrió -¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-¿Por qué estás aquí, tu sola?

-Cuando estudiaba aquí, venía aquí todo el tiempo… era divertido jugar… pero luego que me lesioné pues… es el único lugar que me queda en Fuuka… vine porque mi chica me obligó…

-Oh, tienes novia…

Natsuki asintió sonriendo.

-Vaya…

-Tú también tienes una ¿no?

-Jajaja sabes mucho de mí…

-Todos lo saben- Natsuki la miró sonriendo

Shizuru suspiró. Un tanto ruborizada la miró de reojo nuevamente.

-Tenemos una cancha de basket privada en casa de mis padres… Papá era entrenador del equipo de la universidad… ¿Quisieras venir?

-¿Privada?

-Mjm… -Shizuru asintió ligeramente ruborizada

-Pero… tu novia…

-Jajaja no te preocupes, ella ni lo notará… ella… rara vez va a casa…

-… Vaya qué raro, si mi novia tuviera una cancha de basket en casa de sus padres yo me casaría

-Jajajajaja baka…

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Durante aquellos meses venideros muchas cosas pasaron. Shizuru y Natsuki se hicieron inevitablemente más unidas. Adónde iba Natsuki, Shizuru la acompañaba… Adónde iba Shizuru, Natsuki llegaba. Y así pasaron los meses, con normalidad…Incluso cuando…

 **000**

Shizuru despertó soltando un prolongado suspiro. Sayuki estaba a su lado. Tal como ella estaba desnuda. Shizuru se levantó y caminó a la cocina por un poco de té. Se sentó a terminar unos trabajos personales en la PC, ya habiendo sido consumida por el insomnio. Llevaba consigo una carga de intranquilidad absoluta. De repente su teléfono móvil vibró.  
Shizuru estiró el brazo hasta la mesa de centro dejando la PC un rato y lo miró. Sonrió de buena gana al ver que era una notificación de Natsuki.

Una foto, ella sobre su moto, celebrando una victoria.

Sonrió aun más y suspiró… Detestaba que Natsuki se metiera en esas carreras, pero también sabía que eso la hacía feliz. Y de repente… con los ojos abiertos como platos dejó caer el teléfono al suelo ruidosamente.

*Palpito*

Tocó su pecho. Latía aceleradamente. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Era cálido, recurrente… Traía a su mente la cara de Natsuki sonriendo, el cómo se conocieron, constantemente Natsuki… Natsuki esto, Natsuki lo otro…

-… Estoy enamorada…

 **000**

La verdad cayó como un balde de agua helada sobre Shizuru y retumbó en sus sentidos durante los siguientes días. El ver a Natsuki con su novia solo la hacía sentir peor, porque conocía los celos, comprobaba aquellos sentimientos, los aclaraba cada vez más. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse?

Natsuki tenía novia, Shizuru tenía novia. Nada de esto era correcto… Y el punto de inflexión sería…

Las dos chicas se encontraban solo comiendo unas hamburguesas. Natsuki iba bien acompañada de su novia y Shizuru con Sayuki. Era una clase de cita doble en la que por supuesto las otras dos chicas solo asistieron bajo el capricho de no dejar salir otra vez a Shizuru y Natsuki por si solas. Así que se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana en Burguer King.

Una camarera se acercó y se inclinó a dejar las órdenes… Natsuki levantó la cabeza en el momento que ella se inclinó y como resultado terminó con la cara metida en la exuberante "pechonalidad" de la camarera. Ésta solo se sonrojo y se apartó. Natsuki permaneció sonrojada y avergonzada.

-Bueno, si quieres vas más allá ¿no?

Natsuki parpadeó perpleja sin saber cómo modular, y antes que pudiera reaccionar…

Shizuru estrelló las manos con fuerza contra la mesa. Miró seriamente a la camarera.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que era tu novia… me disculpo.

Las 4 chicas se quedaron en silencio. Shizuru se volvió a sentar, Natsuki le dio un codazo preguntando con un gesto como se encontraba. Shizuru disintió.

-Vaya, así que ahora pareces tú la novia… -Le dijo Sayuki –Qué bueno que Natsuki no tiene una novia que la defienda…

Tras este incómodo momento y una vez fueron tomadas sus ordenes, las chicas comieron y se marcharon. Como era costumbre de Natsuki siempre acompañaba a Shizuru a su casa y la dejaba con Sayuki antes de ella marcharse… Shizuru miró como su chica le agarraba la mano, volteó a verla y luego a Sayuki. Suspiró y entró sin despedirse.

Esa misma noche…

-Así que eres la novia de Natsuki

-No digas tonterías, Sayuki… -Shizuru suspiró

-Yo vi bien como la miraste… estabas a punto de saltarle encima a esa camarera

-Bueno prácticamente se le ofreció ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-No actuar como la novia de Natsuki, si… eso…

-¡No puedo hacer nada! Sabes que la quiero

-… Yo no te pregunté eso…

Shizuru permaneció de pie sin saber qué responder.

-Es Natsuki ¿no?

-… Gomen… -Shizuru escapó al baño sin tener el valor de responderle

 **000**

Shizuru trabajaba como diseñadora en el área administrativa de la empresa familiar. Así que le era recurrente atender clientes, entregar los diseños especificados que pedían, pasar la factura al área de cobro y continuar así sucesivamente. Una tarde se acercó un joven, alto, cabello negro rizado, piel caramelo. Traía un estuche de guitarra en la mano.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Claro, necesito enviar un diseño personalizado a una disquera, necesito saber en cuanto me sale añadirle una marca personal artística

-Eso depende del tipo de diseño y especificaciones, así como de…

Shizuru paró súbito.

El joven traía su cartera en la mano y d ella escapaba una fotografía del lado inferior. Luego de notar que Shizuru miraba eso el joven sacó la foto sonriendo y se la enseñó.

-Buehhh! Era una sorpresa para mi novia… -Le enseñó la fotografía de buena gana

Shizuru miró la fotografía; en silencio la regresó y siguió con su trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado. Ignorando que aquella joven en la fotografía la conocía muy bien.

Las horas pasaron lentamente…

Esa tarde Shizuru fue a ver a Natsuki a su casa… Como le era costumbre Natsuki se encontraba consintiendo su motocicleta. Al verla sonrió y luego siguió en lo suyo.

-Vaya, no me esperaba que vinieras…

-Yo tampoco- Shizuru se recostó contra la marquesina de la puerta –Natsuki… ¿Dónde está tu novia?

-Ahora le dices "mi novia" Jajaja… Hee no sé ¿Por qué?

-Natsuki… ella… ¿Solo ha salido contigo estos últimos meses?

-¿He?- Natsuki salió de debajo de la moto y la miró

-Bueno ya sabes, de aquí para allá esas cosas…

-Pueees es mi novia, así que… si…

-Natsuki conocí un músico mientras trabajaba… me pidió un diseño personalizado para la disquera y un regalo para su novia…

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con esto?

Shizuru sacó una fotografía del bolsillo. Doblada y un poco arrugada y se la entregó. Natsuki la miró. Primero desconcertada, después sorprendida, luego enojada.

-… Qué significa esto…

-Esa es la novia del músico del que te hablé

-¡No! ¡No! Ni mierda ¡Esta es mi novia!

-… Natsuki, tenía más fotos en el móvil…

Natsuki se quedó de una pieza.

Soltó la llave que tenía en la mano y mantuvo la mandíbula desencajada. Sus ojos seguían abiertos, muy abiertos, incrédula abrió por completo la puerta del parqueadero en silencio.

-Natsuki qué vas a hacer…

-No puedo hablar

-¿Qué? ¡Espera! No salgas ahora ¡Por favor!

Natsuki subió a toda velocidad a su motocicleta y arrancó a gran velocidad. Shizuru tosió dos veces luego de ver levantarse la nube de polvo al salir a tal velocidad.

La castaña corrió a toda velocidad fuera de la casa, no sabía donde vivía la chica de Natsuki, pero de buena palabra de ella sabía que esta relación había sido una de las más largas que había tenido, no solo eso, sino que esta chica era una por la que Natsuki incluso estaba dispuesta a dejar su familia rota y vivir una vida "común".

La línea estaba ocupada, ocupada, Natsuki no contestaba el teléfono. Y así pasaron 2 horas.

Y finalmente una llamada llegó…

- _¿Hablo con un familiar o conocido de Kugga Natsuki?_

-Shizuru es mi nombre ¿con quién hablo?

- _Le hablo desde el hospital, necesitamos su asistencia en cuidados intensivos_

-… H-Hospital… ¡Qué pasó!

- _La joven Kuga tuvo un accidente de tránsito y fue trasladada al hospital central, recuerde ingresar a cuidados intensivos_

-Yo… si, si…

Los minutos transcurrieron muy lentamente. Shizuru tomó un taxi pidiéndole ir a la mayor velocidad posible al hospital. En cuanto llegó y aun sin recuperar el aire, agitadamente entró hasta una habitación interna a la sala de cuidados intensivos, donde una enfermera recién salía del cuarto.

-Disculpe, Natsuki…

-Ah sí, la acabamos de ubicar… No puedes entrar ahora, pero… -La joven le enseñó por el cristal de la puerta la camilla –Está ahí…

Shizuru asomó la cabeza. Tenía la pierna izquierda inmovilizada al igual que el hombro derecho. Muchos raspones en rodillas, codos y varios moretones en la frente.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Iba a 300 km/h en plena autopista, chocó en un cruce con un camión repartidor nocturno… La suspensión de la moto la salvó, pero la máquina fue pérdida total

-… Dios mío…

-El doctor vendrá a verla en un par de horas, y el ortopedista mañana temprano, si gustas puedes dejar todos sus papeles en orden e irte a casa

-No, esperaré…

-… Pero será hasta el amanecer

-¿La sala de espera está cerca?

-Pediré que te avisen en cuanto el doctor venga a evaluarla

-Gracias…

-Te acompaño

La joven enfermera acompañó a Shizuru a la sala de espera. Luego de dejar varias instrucciones listas en la recepción, la castaña solo se dedicó a esperar.

Y así pasó las horas… pacientemente esperando, tomando café y esperando.

Y de ese modo unas horas más tarde fue llamada a la sala por el médico que debía atender a Natsuki y verificar su estado.

-¿Es la acompañante de Kuga?

-Sí, llegué hace unas horas…

-Bien… Deberá pasar unos días en recuperación aquí… Fue realmente afortunada

-¿Y cuándo podrá irse a casa? Ella es… bueno… un poco impulsiva e inquieta a veces

-Tal ve días más… Dependiendo de qué tan afectada esté su pierna y su hombro

-Dios… bueno… entonces solo queda esperar

De esa manera pasó el resto del día siguiente. A pesar que Natsuki había despertado ya, no le permitían verla debido a su estado.

 **000**

Esto fue tan solo el comienzo de una gigantesca tormenta que venía posicionándose sobre Shizuru, sobre las dos. "Esto está mal… pero se siente bien"…

A veces solo queremos sentir que hacemos las cosas incluso tras la espalda de otra persona, creyendo que tarde o temprano la madeja se deshilará a favor a los sentimientos realmente honestos que tenemos… ¿O no?

 **888**

 **Hola qué tal a todos**

 **Chicos, pospondré las actualización de Una espina Clavada en mi Amor y de Mai HIME Cotidianity por unos días, esto es algo que tengo que terminar.**

 **Pero no es del todo una desventaja, no?**

 **En fin, déjenme sus opiniones. Tendrá 12 capítulos que subiré en estos días, uno cada día.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Toc toc_

Natsuki giró la cabeza de mala gana hacia el lado de la puerta. Había sido trasladada a una habitación en la madrugada del segundo día. Poco o nada había hablado pero finalmente Shizuru podía verla. La castaña asomó precavida y entró. Se sentó en silencio al lado de la camilla. Natsuki volvió a girar la cabeza al lado contrario y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-… ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó?

-Nada… eso pasó… 3 años de mi vida de nada…

-Natsuki…

-Yo… fui un juguete todo este tiempo… solo fui un entretenimiento… el experimento de cómo se siente ser la novia de una estúpida que creyó y se dejó engañar…

-Natsuki tu no fuiste tonta, tu creíste en ella… Fue ella quien te defraudó…

-… El corazón… es un maldito músculo nada más… -Natsuki se llevó la mano al pecho apretándola

Shizuru la miró. Su respiración de hizo arrítmica y entre cortada, comenzó a soltar leves gimoteos que trataba de contener. Algo cristalino se deslizó por su mejilla a pesar que tenía la cara girada en dirección contraria a ella.

-… Pero duele… duele mucho…

Shizuru agachó la cabeza. Se sentía tremendamente responsable de esto que pasaba, y sentía que de un modo u otro este dolor por el pasaba Natsuki era su culpa, era su responsabilidad por haberle dicho todo de esa manera.

-Ella no ve la mujer que eres… no ve lo increíble y maravillosa que eres… si ella se hubiera detenido a pensar por un momento, si hubiera pensado a quien estaba lastimando jamás lo habría hecho

-¡Mentira!

Shizuru cayó al momento que Natsuki gritó.

-No valgo nada… y una mierda, no vale la pena confiar en alguien si al final solo te van a lastimar ¡Y para qué!... Para romperme la madre por alejarme de lo que sentí…

-Yo estoy aquí contigo… -Shizuru deslizó la mano contra la suya

Natsuki la apretó fuerte sin parar de llorar. De alguna manera era reconfortante conocer de esta manera el dolor de Natsuki, sentir que confiaba en ella a tal grado que podía verlo de esta manera… Pero al mismo tiempo verla sufrir de esta manera no era para nada halagador considerando que fue gracias a ella que sin intención alguna todo este calvario estaba siendo puesto frente a Natsuki.

 **000**

Pasaron 2 días más. Shizuru se encontraba en la sala de recepción sacando un café de la máquina… Hasta que un quinto mensaje de texto en ese mismo rato llamó su atención. En la pantalla marcaba "Sayuki". Shizuru suspiró. Hacía más de una semana que no la veía… Se suponía que era su novia, pero una tremenda carga d remordimiento se le hacía con el solo pensamiento de tener que verla… Dejar a Natsuki…

Tipeó un mensaje "Estoy bien. Te quiero".

Guardó el celular y regresó en sus pasos ya con su café en la mano. Una sensación pesada se ubicó en su pecho… Ni siquiera tenía intenciones de saber de ella… Tan solo no quería lidiar con sus escenas de ausencias y tener que alejarse de Natsuki por una "obligación con su novia".

Pero al regresar a la habitación Natsuki no estaba en su cama…

Se sentó a esperar en el pasillo; contiguo a éste estaba el baño de todo el pasillo… Una enfermera salió de éste… agitada, sudando, su cabello peinado a la carrera, las faldas un poco subidas y el escote abierto. Arregló su apariencia como mejor pudo al notar la presencia de Shizuru y luego… Natsuki, apoyada en la muleta salió… Inexpresiva, suspirando, pero con gotas de sudor en la cara y las mejillas enrojecidas. Shizuru agachó la cabeza.

-Perdona… -Natsuki pasó apoyándose en la muleta al cuarto

Shizuru la siguió en silencio. No dejaba de pensar… Aquello que había pasado frente a sus ojos.

-… Solo lo hice porque quería sacarme este peso en el pecho… resulta que no funcionó… -Natsuki se recostó en la camilla

-E-Está bien solo… no… no tienes que explicarme…

-Mjm… -Natsuki había desarrollado una actitud desinteresada e inexpresiva -… Lo hice por despecho nada más… Jaja qué patético…

Shizuru guardó silencio. Aunque esto causó un fuerte dolor en el centro de su pecho debía resignarse a que ella y Natsuki finalmente no eran nada más que solo amigas… Y así debía ser…

 **000**

Durante las semanas consecutivas a este suceso las cosas fueron cada vez más rápido… Aunque cada día los riesgos aumentaban más y más.

Shizuru pasaba con Natsuki la mayor cantidad de tiempo que fuera posible, incluso si esto significaba renunciar a las citas con Sayuki… aunque supiera que estaba mal… aunque sintiera que este amor prohibido crecía y no quería hacer nada para refrenarlo ni hacer nada al respecto.

Y Natsuki también estaba cayendo en este juego… también hacía mucho más que disfrutar de Shizuru cuando estaban a solas… Le hacía sentir mejor, sanaba su corazón roto, le hacía sentir que de algún modo podía volver a confiar.

Y las cosas alcanzaron niveles… peligrosos a partir de ese punto…

 **000**

Una noche, una vieja amiga de Shizuru fue a verla a su casa. Se quedó a cenar y a partir de eso bajo una barata excusa del tráfico se quedaría a dormir. Natsuki llegó al anochecer… Ya era costumbre venir, pasar un rato hasta tarde y largarse a su casa a la madrugada… pero su humor cambió notablemente cuando esta chica estuvo merodeando de aquí para allá.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Natsuki harta

-¿Qué cosa?

-Miss Mundo se quedará aquí ¿no?... Hago mal tercio al parecer

-Sabes que tengo novia –AUCH! Decir eso le dolió a la castaña

-… Lo sé… -Y al parecer también a la peli azul

- _Saldré a hacer unas llamadas, no tardo_

La joven auto invitada salió del apartamento.

-Lo que ganarás con esto es un buen bocado de tentación gratuita Shizuru, bien hecho- Natsuki se sentó en la sala de estar

-¿De qué hablas? Ella no me interesa

-¿Qué no ves como se viste? Faldas cortas y escotes, vaya que mal te debes sentir con eso!

-Eso no me interesa, ni siquiera había notado eso

-Si claro… No ves que solo te quiere encamar

-¡Pero ella a mi no me interesa!- Shizuru exclamó poniendo las manos en la barra de la cocina

-No la habrías recibido de ser así

-¡No quiero tener nada que ver con ella, ni con nadie! ¿No lo ves?

-¡No, no lo veo, así que dime qué es lo que no veo!- Natsuki se puso de pie mirándola

-¡Que no quiero nada con ella porque estoy enamorada de ti!

Silencio absoluto. Natsuki cambió totalmente su expresión, de enojo total a sorpresa absoluta.

-…. T-te… te enamoraste… ¿Te enamoraste de mi?

-… Lo siento… no supe… no supe cuando pasó…- Shizuru agachó la mirada

-Pero yo… yo no soy… Shizuru yo no soy buena, no hay nada de bueno en mí ¿Por qué?

-No me lo preguntes… aunque difiero… Para mí, todo de ti es maravilloso

-… Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?...

-No tienes que hacer nada… solo quise que lo supieras…

Shizuru estaba sonrojada a más no poder. Natsuki no supo cómo reaccionar. Esa noche no se pronunció una palabra más. Pero ya no había secreto alguno por guardar…. ¿O sí?

 **000**

A partir de este punto ya no había retorno. La relación de Shizuru con Sayuki se hizo más tormentosa… No había manera en que llevaran un día en que todo fuera perfecto, discutían por razones incluso tontas e incluso en asuntos "maritales" nada parecía funcionar como debía ser.

"Natsuki aquí" "Natsuki allá"… Y solo eso traía total felicidad a Shizuru.

Natsuki había cambiado a partir de ese día… Se le veía mucho más enérgica que antes, mucho más alegre, y todo el tiempo con Shizuru.

¿Era malo esto? Arriesgarse a ser feliz… a sonreír con alguien que sin decir nada ya te saca una sonrisa verdadera…

¿Era incorrecto continuar? A pesar de no tener el valor de terminar una faceta de su vida personal, no quería dejar atrás estos sentimientos con Natsuki… ¿Era tan malo?... Tal vez en ese momento no lo parecía… Y era mejor solo no decir cosas que no hicieran falta discutir.

Pero el momento llegó… el momento de ser valiente…

-No puedo más con esto… -Shizuru miró a Sayuki seriamente -… Hay alguien más…

-Vaya, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que era Natsuki?

-… Si te diste cuenta, sabes lo que significa para mi…

-¿Entonces pensabas seguirme mintiendo hasta cuándo? Ocultando esta verdad

-No es…

-¡Entonces qué es!

Shizuru guardó silencio. Eso era… una mentira… lo que hacía por no herirla a ella ni mucho menos Natsuki, eso era… una mentira.

-Vete…

Shizuru salió en silencio.

La discusión quedó absolutamente incierta, pero algo si era seguro… Sus sentimiento por Natsuki ya eran suficientemente claros como para ella como para la misma Sayuki… Y solo eso necesitaba.

 **000**

El teléfono de Natsuki vibró en su bolsillo. La peli azul estaba en un taller lejos de la ciudad.

-¿Si hola?

- _Natsuki_

-¡Shizuru!- Natsuki sonrió dejando a un lado su trabajo

- _¿Estás libre mañana?... Sé que ahora estás fuera…_

-Bueno sí, claro ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-… _Terminé con Sayuki_ –No precisamente

Natsuki dejó de hablar, estaba sorprendida pero de algún modo esto le alegraba. Esto le traía tranquilidad y felicidad.

-Shizuru… ¿estás bien?

- _De algún modo no me duele tanto como creí… Natsuki ¿Cuándo podemos vernos?_

-Heee bueno… -Natsuki se rascó la cabeza –Mañana al anochecer, si

- _… Por favor… necesito estar contigo_

Natsuki sonrió y soltó un gran suspiro.

-Estaré allá tan pronto pueda, Shizuru

- _Gracias… Ten cuidado ¿sí?_

-Jajaja estaré bien… Mañana nos veremos ¿Vale?

 **000**

"Está mal!"… "Esto está muy mal…"

Shizuru se encontraba sentada en el andén contiguo a su apartamento. Natsuki siempre solía verla ahí y a partir de ahí iban a otro lugar a sus propios asuntos… Hoy era diferente… Incluso ella sabía lo que pasaría. Incluso sabiendo que debió dejarlo todo totalmente claro, sabía que no podría refrenarse.

"No puedo seguir así… esto está mal…"

- _¡Shizuru!_

Todo rastro de pensamiento racional se fue de su cabeza. Natsuki se acercaba a paso apretado a ella. Natsuki la vio sentarse a su lado, con una amplia sonrisa, agitada, son las mejillas un poco rojas ¿Había corrido para llegar con ella?

-Natsuki…

-Vaya, tienes esa cara de pocos amigos Jajaja

-Lo siento… pensaba… cosas…

-Jajaja vaya, que interesante…

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Shizuru… -Suspiró Natsuki

-¿Hmmm?

-… Perdona, sé que es demasiado pronto…

Natsuki apretaba sus rodillas, estiraba sus jeans, mantenía la cabeza agachada. Estaba nerviosa pero a su mejor estilo trataba de mantenerse relajada y serena. Shizuru sonrió mirándola de reojo.

-¿Demasiado pronto qué cosa?

-… Yo… Ahhh solo lo diré…

Natsuki la miró seriamente.

-No quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad y que un idiota se me adelante

-¿He?

-Shizuru… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

*Pálpito*

Shizuru se sonrojó manteniéndose en total silencio. Sonrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho, conociendo el nombre de la felicidad plena.

-Baka no tienes que preguntarme… -Shizuru agachó un poco la cabeza -… Claro que quiero

-¿En serio?... ¡Digo!- Natsuki ladeó la cabeza mostrándose anonadada

-Jajaja ¿Qué?

-¿Esto es cierto?... ¿No me caí de la cama y pegué en la cabeza?... ¡Golpéame!

-¿He? Jajaja claro que no

-Estoy soñando… eres… eres mi novia ahora ¿no?... Golpéame Shizuru

-Prefiero hacer esto…

Shizuru se acercó a Natsuki y besó sus labios. Por varios instantes permanecieron ahí, inmóviles, sin saber qué hacer. Los corazón latiendo rápido y fuerte al mismo ritmo… Pronto sus labios comenzaron a buscarse y a danzar entre ellos, desarrollando y finalizando su primer beso, tan mágico y hermoso como ni podrían haberlo soñado.

-… Te amo, Natsuki…

-Yo… -Natsuki sonrió mirándola -… También


	3. Chapter 3

Y de esta manera pasó el tiempo…

Lentamente, la felicidad era el idioma entre Natsuki y Shizuru día tras día. Las sonrisas su dialecto, y los besos las pruebas del irrefutable amor que se tenían desde hacía tanto tiempo. Todos los días juntas, todos los días cuando no físicamente, hablando por teléfono, enviando y recibiendo mensajes… Y así… debía llegar ese inevitable momento… Y ese tan esperado al mismo tiempo.

Era usual que las dos siempre tuvieran un momento para estar "A solas", en lo que se puede. La hermana menor de Natsuki era notablemente apegada a ella y todo el tiempo siempre quería compartir tiempo con ella, así como sus hermanos menores. Pero ese día era diferente… Ese día Mamá había salido con los dos hermanos menores, el mayor de los 3 se encontraba trabajando y no quedaba nadie más en casa. Como era de esperarse no se percataron de esto hasta que…

Las dos estaban en el cuarto de Natsuki, Shizuru recostada en la cama y Natsuki sobre ella, solo se besaban y compartían el silencio dejándose llevar por los besos. Generalmente lo que las detenía de llevar más allá los besos eran los hermanos menores de Natsuki, así que siempre de alguna manera todo se hacía inconcluso y quedaban a medias… Esta vez no había nadie que las detuviera.

Las manos de Natsuki viajaron debajo de la blusa de Shizuru, sus piernas se unieron más entre las piernas de la castaña y las manos de Shizuru se adentraron con confianza dentro de la camisa de Natsuki sujetándose fuerte de su espalda.

-Shizuru… -Jadeó Natsuki interrumpiendo el beso

-Hmmm… -Shizuru continuó besando su cuello con deseo

-Si quieres… ahhhm… si quieres podemos parar…

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso?...

Aunque sus palabras eran estas, las manos de Natsuki estaban abriendo la blusa de Shizuru y tirando del bra desde los costados hacia arriba. Shizuru hacía lo mismo con ella remangando su camisa hacia arriba.

-Porque… ya sabes… eres virgen…

-¿Y eso qué?- Shizuru prosiguió a comenzar a desajustar el pantalón de Natsuki

-Shizuru… -Natsuki la miró fijamente -¿Quieres que yo sea la primera?

-… Sabes… tu sabes que estuve con Sayuki pero… ella jamás… la tomó…

-¿Estás segura?

-Natsuki ¿Por qué lo dudas ahora?

-…No quiero lastimarte…

Shizuru sonrió tomando su mejilla. Volvió a retomar el beso… Este era el único gesto de aceptación que necesitaba Natsuki para continuar.

Y así lo harían durante las siguientes horas…

 **000**

Tras varias horas cayó la noche.

Una al lado de la otra, dormitando abrazadas… Natsuki abrió los ojos y se revolvió entre las sábanas mirando el techo.

-¿Tienes que levantarte?

-Mis padres llegarán dentro de poco…

-… Ah sí… -Shizuru se incorporó mirando a los lados su ropa

-Gomen yo… quería quedarme así un rato más

-No es nada- Shizuru agarró su ropa interior y falda

-¿Y tú adonde irás?

-No sé, con unos amigos a beber algo…

-Heeey cuidado con las regaladitas por ahí- Natsuki la abrazó por la cintura

-Puedo decirles a todos lo nuestro ahora mismo

-…Baka- Natsuki la soltó suspirando -… Sabes que no es tan fácil conmigo

-¿Entonces debemos ocultarnos siempre? Que tus padres nunca sepan que quien te ama es una mujer

-¿Quieres que me tiren a la calle desheredada? Mamá jamás volvería a hablarme

-Ahhh si bueno, fin del tema- Shizuru se puso de pie vistiéndose

Natsuki resopló guardando silencio. Shizuru terminó de vestirse y las dos salieron

-Shizuru, comenzaré clases dentro de poco… por varias semanas creo que se nos hará complicado vernos…

-Vaya, así que era otro de los motivos por los que estabas distraída

-Gomen… no quería arruinar el momento

-No te preocupes- Shizuru le acarició el cabello –Estaremos bien ¿no?

-Eso creo… así que trataré de contactarte como mejor pueda, comienzo la próxima semana

-Bueno, yo también debo comenzar a trabajar así que supongo que nada puede hacerse Jajaja

Se detuvieron frente al apartamento de Shizuru.  
La castaña suspiró mirando a Natsuki.

-Te amo, Natsuki…

Natsuki la miró con la cabeza gacha.

-…También yo…

-No debí arruinar el momento con cosas como tus problemas familiares… Perdón

-Está bien, supongo que es inevitable a veces- Natsuki agarró su mano –Pero si quiero estar contigo

Compartieron un último beso de despedida y regresaron a sus vidas por separado.

En las semanas consecutivas a estos días de total felicidad y plenitud, apenas y tenían tiempo de hablar, verse unos instantes o tan solo intercambiar mensajes.

La tensión podía sentirse a tal grado que casi la mayoría del tiempo se podían encontrar a la defensiva la una con los comentarios de la otra, o entrando a discusiones pequeñas, incluso en ocasiones pasando conversaciones un tanto planas… Sin intención de caer en ellos, las dificultades de la cotidianidad y la falta de tiempo de sortear los obstáculos compartiendo un tiempo juntas comenzaba a ganarles la batalla.

Hasta que finalmente…

Ambas se encontraban pasando un rato juntas en un parque cercano al apartamento de Shizuru. Natsuki lucía cansada, estresada, los últimos días sin descanso en clases y con el trabajo tenían su característica expresión relajada totalmente cambiada.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Shizuru

-Supongo que sí, claro

-¿Supones?

-Solo estoy un poco cansada

-Ya… ¿Segura que solo es eso?

Natsuki la miró.

-Pues sí, es todo… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No sé, estás rara…

-Ya te dije que estoy bien

-Claro…

En ese momento Natsuki atendió un mensaje en su celular. Suspiró guardándolo nuevamente.

-Shizuru, yo…

-Tienes que irte ¿no?

-… Gomen…

-Está bien, ve a verme cuando termines lo que tienes que hacer

-Está bien- Natsuki asintió poniéndose de pie –No tardo, lo prometo

Shizuru resopló.

Se puso se puso de pie y regresó en silencio a su apartamento.

De ese modo pasaron unas horas.

Agitada, cansada y notablemente estresada Natsuki llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Shizuru, luego de abrirle la puerta Shizuru pasó hasta la sala de estar, solo veía la TV en silencio.

-Gomen, me tardé más de lo que pensé

-No te preocupes…

-¿Estás molesta?- Natsuki se sentó

-No… solo… algo cansada de esperar…

Natsuki permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

-Auch… eso dolió…

-Gomen… llevamos semanas así

-Ya sé, pero nos estamos esforzando

-Solo pensaba que no es justo que pasemos por todo esto así nada más- Shizuru se puso de pie

-Déjame entender… ¿Tu quieres terminar?

-¡Claro que no!- Shizuru la miró seriamente

-Tú sabes que lo quieres… sino ¿Por qué me estarías diciendo esto?

-Mira perdóname… -Shizuru suspiró –No lo digas… no puedo soportarlo si lo haces

Natsuki miró el suelo. Apretó ambos puños.

-Yo… lo sabía… aunque trataba de ser feliz… de estar contigo… sabía que no era lo mejor para ti

-¡Cállate!- Shizuru se acercó sujetándole el brazo –No puedes pensar que no lo eres, no puedo estar sin ti

-Eso… eso dices ahora… pero si estás sin mi te darás cuenta…

-¡Yo lo doy todo por ti! Mi vida, mis sueños, mis metas, mi futuro…

-¡No!- Natsuki gritó –No es posible que alguien merezca que entregues tanto por ella, no puedo permitir que pierdas todo eso por mí

-¡Pues nada de eso tiene sentido si no te tengo!

-… Yo… lo lamento… -Natsuki retrocedió dos pasos –No… no puedo hacerte esto… estas mejor sin mí… Lamento haber dejado que se prolongara tanto…

-Natsuki por favor no… -Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Shizuru

-… No puedo… Adiós, Shizuru

Natsuki retrocedió en sus pasos escapando a toda velocidad del apartamento.

Al estar fuera descubrió que una gran nube negra se posicionó sobre ella y comenzaba a llover.

Natsuki se recargó en el manubrio de su motocicleta respirando con fuerza, agitada, tratando de contener de algún modo el tremendo dolor en su pecho… ¿Y qué mejor modo de hacerlo?

Subió a su motocicleta y arrancó a toda velocidad, alejando todo el dolor con adrenalina y velocidad a fondo.

Shizuru permaneció sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar; desconsolada… lloraba… todo lo que tenía por seguro, tantas promesas y planes que tenían juntas… Todo este sentimiento, todo el amor que habían hecho crecer por casi 2 meses, todos sus esfuerzos y tantos buenos recuerdos ahora solo le causaban un profundo dolor que el solo hecho de respirar lo intensificaba.

Al principio solo quería olvidarla… Apartarse de Natsuki… Pero por más que lo pensara no podía.

¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Cómo podría hacer que esta tortura frenara?

 **000**

Las horas pasaron lentamente…

Entre la incertidumbre de marcharse y rendirse, o tal vez…

-…Lo mejor para mi…

Natsuki mantuvo la mirada agachada.

-… Estar sin ti es lo mejor para mi… ¿Eso significa para ti?

-… Gomen

Shizuru suspiró. Apretó los puños.

-Yo… lo lamento… si no es mucho pedir… ¿Podemos ser amigas otra vez?

-Está bien- Shizuru sonrió mirándola –Será como antes

-¿En serio?

-Lo prometo- La castaña sintió

-Gracias Shizuru…

-Pero no planeo ser la típica ex que se resigna a la friendzone así de fácil

-¿He?

-Voy a recuperarte- Shizuru la miró seriamente

Natsuki mantuvo los ojos conectados con los de Shizuru.

-… Se supone que debes alejarte de mí, odiarme… ¡Yo te lastimé! ¿Y aun así…?

-Lo lamento, no renunciaré a ti- Shizuru sonrió más confiada girando a ver en otra dirección

Natsuki sonrió por lo bajo. Suspiró y volvió a mirarla.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Nada- Shizuru sonrió mirándola -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-… Yo… -Natsuki sonrió –Mal… pero ahora me siento mejor

-Tengo unas cosas por hacer pero… ¿Me acompañas?- Shizuru dio dos pasos estirando la mano

-Jajaja claro… -Natsuki le dio su mano siguiéndola

"Amistad"

…¿Un plazo para recuperar algo que no está correcto?...

Esa noche Shizuru regresó a casa… Sayuki estaba esperándola.

Tras el dolor de aquel rompimiento lo último que quería era…

-¿Vienes de estar con Natsuki?

-Sí… -Shizuru suspiró dejando el bolso en el sofá

-¿Ya te cansaste de jugar al verdadero amor con esa p…?

Shizuru le soltó una bofetada antes que terminara la frase. Sayuki se sujetó la mejilla mirándola.

-… No vuelvas a referirte así a ella

-¡Entonces qué es lo que quieres! ¿Qué te espere eternamente?

-… Deberías irte…

Sayuki se frotó su mejilla. Nuevamente miró atrás viendo esta discusión, inconclusa y a medias, como siempre solía quedar. Shizuru suspiró aliviada de verse a solas… Pero aquel dolor de la separación… de sentirse sola…

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué le faltaba? ¿No era suficiente?... Tal vez no se comparaba en nada con la ex de Natsuki… Quizás que fuese virgen antes solo la hacía inexperta, no estaba a su nivel… ¿En qué había fracasado?... Lo único que tenía claro es… que a pesar que su pasado la parecía alcanzar cada día más… solo a Natsuki quería.


	4. Chapter 4

A plenas 3 de la tarde un fin de semana caluroso.  
Nada por hacer… Todo estaba silencioso. Una pelota de basket subía y caía en las manos de Natsuki. Nuevamente subía, nuevamente caía. La peli azul estaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo. Tantas cosas en su cabeza… su familia, sus amigos, asuntos de la universidad, carreras y lo que quería hacer… ¿Por qué su pensamiento siempre iba y volvía a Shizuru?

-¡Mahhh!- Natsuki arrojó la bola al suelo

Se puso de pie, agarró sus converse, los ató. Una chaqueta ligera y salió.  
Caminó durante 10 minutos hasta llegar a casa de uno de sus amigos. A pesar que no era perfectamente gustadora de andar contando sus problemas, pero si algo si podía hacer era beber, relajarse, atender una que otra carrera amateur.

 **000**

Shizuru se encontraba en casa, estudiando, atendiendo unos diseños personales, terminando unos cuantos trabajos pendientes y relajándose. A partir que aquella relación con Natsuki había terminado, a pesar que pasaban gran parte de los días juntas habían otros en que no tenía por qué preguntar cómo iba a pasar los días… Por más que se muriera de ganas de estar con ella, acompañarla y estar a su lado.

Su celular vibró un momento.

- _"¿Dónde estás? – Sayuki"_

Shizuru suspiró e ignoró el mensaje. Lo dejó a un lado y siguió en la PC.

Llegó uno más, Shizuru lo tomó de mala gana.

Esta vez se trataba de Natsuki. Shizuru sonrió, dejó la PC a un lado y se sentó en el sofá. No dudó ni 3 minutos antes de ponerse unos zapatos, chaqueta y marcharse. Era una invitación para ir a una fiesta de amigos personales de Natsuki tras una carrera que recientemente había terminado.

-¡Shizuru!- Natsuki cayó en los brazos de Shizuru

-¡Wo!- Shizuru la recibió ayudándola a caminar derecho –Natsuki ¿Cuánto has tomado?

-Mucho… creo… ay, estoy mareada…

Shizuru la ayudó a caminar a una silla en la sala de estar de donde se encontraban. Natsuki se sentó, estiró los brazos, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás tarareando unas canciones.

- _Mírala ahí, le dije que no tomara tanto_

-¿He?- Shizuru volteó a ver

Una joven se acercó a Natsuki metiéndole un cojín tras el cuello.

-Gomen, alguien tenía que ver que ninguna regalada se le echara encima

-Entiendo ¿Y tú eres…?

-Digamos que una amiga –Sonrió la joven –Y tú debes ser Shizuru ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Jajaja la escuché mencionar tu nombre unas veces… bueno varias Jajaja cuando estaba en la barra

-…Oh… Jajaja está bien…

-¿Algo de tomar?

-No, no bebo, gracias jeje

-Bien… -La joven se sentó al lado de Shizuru -¿Ella te habló?

-Alcanzó a decirme donde estaba así que ¿Por qué no? Jejeje

-Era por ti por quien casi llora hace un rato Jajaja

-… Yo… ¿Qué?

La joven sonrió mirando a Natsuki dormitar en el sofá.

-Ha estado deprimida últimamente… No me digas que eres su ex

Shizuru sonrió de manera triste.

-Eso creo…

-Ahhh 2 meses ¿eh?... Para haber sido tan poco no recuerdo haberla visto con un despecho así antes… Creo que te quiere

-… Gracias… ¿Ella estuvo bien antes que llegara?

-Mmmm unas tipas se le echaron encima, pero yo se las saqué de encima

-Vaya… estas niñas… -Shizuru bufó molesta -¿Y por qué bebió tanto?

-Cuando quiere olvidarse de sentir algo que no le gusta… Eso de ahogar las penas es muy literal

-Ya… Ahhh baka…- Shizuru miró de reojo a Natsuki

Shizuru miró a Natsuki; a pesar que pasar los días con ella era agradable y la hacía sentir mejor, no se había detenido a pensar que esta separación para Natsuki había sido tan difícil, no sabía que la había logrado afectar a tal nivel ni mucho menos que podía llegar a demostrar de esa manera cuanto quería que las cosas con Shizuru al menos funcionaran.

-Bueno, es mejor que nos vamos… dudo seriamente que su padre la deje regresar a casa así entonces es mejor que venga a casa conmigo

-¿Las acompaño?

-Y ayúdame que no vaya a vomitar en la alfombra del auto

-Jajaja está bien… -Shizuru agarró el brazo de Natsuki

-Maaaahh… no quiero…

-Vamos Natsuki, ven…

-¿Shizuru?- Natsuki la miró con los ojos apenas abiertos

-Jajaja hola Natsuki

Natsuki sonrió recostando la cabeza contra el hombro de Shizuru, la castaña se ruborizó manteniéndola cerca, ayudándola a entrar al auto, se acomodó a su lado poniendo su hombro para que apoyara su cabeza.

-… A punto de llorar…

-¿Dijiste algo?- Le preguntó mirándola por el espejo retrovisor

-He no… Solo pensaba Jejeje…

-Antes de que esto pasara llevaba 3 días sin hablarme… No sé, estaba rara ¿Tu sabes algo?

-Eh… no- Claro que si sabía

-Bueno, llegamos…

Shizuru ayudó a bajar a Natsuki, entraron a la casa de aquella joven y la puso contra la cama a la que ella la condujo. Natsuki se giró al otro lado.

-Bueno, tengo que irme… -Shizuru se dispuso a ponerse de pie

La mano de Natsuki agarró su brazo deteniéndola. Shizuru sonrió acercándose; acarició su cabello y besó su frente, una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de Natsuki.

-Te amo, Natsuki…

La sonrisa se hizo más prominente. Shizuru se separó de su mano y se levantó, salió de la casa y ya estando afuera soltó un gran suspiro.

 **000**

Pasaron varios días luego de eso… Lentamente la comunicación fluida entre las dos como siempre había sido volvió a ser la misma.

-Entonces… -Shizuru suspiró dándole una lamida a su helado

-¿Entooonces?...

-Jajaja baka… ¿Tienes algo por hacer mañana?

-Hmmm… -Natsuki alzó la cabeza pensativamente –Nop ¿Tu?

-Nop!- Disintió la castaña

-Entonces…

-¿Entooooonces?...

-… Jajaja buena esa, Shizuru

-Solo me preguntaba si podíamos salir por ahí, no sé…

-Mmmm… Veamos, mañana no tengo clases… No veo por qué no- Le sonrió Natsuki

-Tal vez fuera bueno si salimos por ahí… Tal vez a relajarnos un rato… ¿Qué tal la playa?

-La playa… hace tiempos que no voy, me suena bien

-Vale, a la playa será- Shizuru le dio una lamida más a su helado

-Ho, dame un poco

-Ara~ esto no es algo que se comparta ¿no ves?- Shizuru sonrió dándole otra lamida

-Vamos, eso depende de tu corazón

-Heeee- Shizuru sonrió girando la cabeza

-Vamos, vamooos…

Shizuru sonrió. Ofreció su helado viéndola de reojo.

-Jajaja sabía que lo harías

-Exacto!- Shizuru estregó el helado cerca de la mejilla de Natsuki

-¡Ahhh! ¡Shizuru!

-Jajajaja gomen no me resistí

-¡Maah! –Natsuki comenzó a limpiarse con el reverso de su camisa

-Tienes un poco- Shizuru señaló con el dedo índice

-¿He? ¿Un poco de qué?

-Acá, baka- Shizuru señaló en su propia mejilla

-¿He?- Natsuki se limpió la mejilla contraria

-No, baka- Shizuru acercó sus labios lamiendo la otra mejilla de Natsuki

Natsuki la miró con los ojos bien abiertos muy sorprendida. Shizuru se alejó de su mejilla re lamiendo sus labios.

-¿Nani?...

-N-nada… -Natsuki giró la cabeza en otra dirección

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué hora salimos?

-Mmmm… temprano, tal vez mmm… Jajaja no sé…

-Ay vamos! Solo dime

-… Emmm… Me…?

Shizuru la miró en silencio durante unos segundos

-¡JA JA JA! Chistosa- Shizuru le dio un sape

-Jajaja pero si tú me dijiste

-Vamos, tu sabes a lo que me refería, baka

-Bueno, bueno emmm… quizás al medio día? No sé, dime tu qué dices

-Yo digo que no me interesa mientras esté contigo

Shizuru deslizó su mano contra la de Natsuki.

-… E-eh… si claro… -Natsuki aclaró su garganta –Entonces a las 10

-Vale- Shizuru asintió sonriendo

-¿Y a qué horas regresamos?

-No sé… ¿Cuándo nos aburramos de estar allá?

-Jajaja Shizuru no podré aburrirme si estoy contigo

-Entonces no podremos regresar nunca- Shizuru la miró sonriendo

-Jajajaja baka, entonces a las 9 regresamos

Natsuki se puso de pie. Estiró los brazos y ofreció la mano a Shizuru.

Shizuru extendió su mano afirmando la de Natsuki; la peli azul tiró de ella notando que la castaña se resistió al tirón.

-Shizuruuu

-Jajaja más fuerte Natsuki

-Ahhh… Te estás pasando…

-¿Uno?- Recitó Shizuru

-Dos…

-¿Tres?

Shizuru se tiró hacia Natsuki al momento que ella tiró de su brazo, como resultado las dos cayeron con Natsuki de espalda y Shizuru sobre ella.

Natsuki la miró fijamente con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, Shizuru le sonrió totalmente sonrojada, llevó la mano a la mejilla de Natsuki sacando dos mechones de cabello de allí al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su piel.

-Tal vez no pueda llamarme como tu novia ahora… Pero debes admitir que no podemos estar alejadas…

-… Baka… -Natsuki sonrió dando un beso a la mejilla de Shizuru –Incluso si nunca nadie sabe de nosotras ¿Aun así quieres seguir con esto?

-No me importa… -Shizuru posó la frente en el cuello de Natsuki –Solo estar contigo… y algún día quizás todos entiendan lo que siento… Lo que tu sientes…

-Ahhh… no me la dejas fácil… -Natsuki afirmó ambas manos a la espalda de Shizuru

-No quiero perderte… -Shizuru suspiró -¿Es tan malo eso?

-No… -Natsuki suspiró sonriendo –Jajajaja eres tan terca… solo tenías que alejarte y dejarnos…

-No puedo estar sin ti… Es simple

Shizuru volteó a verla, Natsuki la miró también. Sin oponerse a la atracción que mutuamente se ejercieron compartieron un beso, como inocente profundo, pero hablaba todo lo que claramente no querían con el pensamiento de "No lastimarse".

 **000**

Esa misma noche…

Shizuru regresó a apartamento con una sonrisa que no podía sacarse, absolutamente plena y feliz. Todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día y las cosas que quedaron claras con ella y Natsuki eran motivo suficiente para no sacarle esta sensación de felicidad absoluta de encima. A pesar de no poder darle un nombre a este amor que debían "ocultar" a los ojos de algunos, no necesitaba más motivo para ser perfectamente feliz más allá de estar al lado de la mujer que más amaba.

- _Tardaste demasiado_

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Shizuru. Cierta chica de cabello negro estaba esperando en la oscuridad de la sala de estar. Sayuki se puso de pie mirándola.

-¿Estabas con Natsuki?

-No tengo por qué responder eso… -Shizuru pasó de largo dejando su bolso sobre la barra de la cocina

-¿Por qué ahora simplemente pretendes que no existo?

-Porque todo lo que antes pasaba ya no está para mí!

-¿Y es por ella? ¿O porque no me quieres?

-Yo…!- Shizuru resopló

La mirada de Sayuki la frenó. Habían pasado más de 2 años juntas, años en los que a pesar de darse cuenta que al final eran solo unas conocidas con buenos derechos no había nada más allá de una costumbre de compañía y un cariño por tanto tiempo de llevarse juntas. ¿Pero cómo decirle todo aquello? ¿Cómo alejarse de aquel pasado que se hizo su vida entera durante tanto tiempo?

Amaba a Natsuki, la amaba demasiado y no le pesaba para nada dejarlo todo atrás por ella, pero inevitablemente aun no tenía las agallas de soltar su pasado y aferrarse a este maravilloso futuro, por más "fácil" que pudiera parecer esa decisión.

-Estoy… estoy cansada… Necesito ir a la cama

-Me quedaré… -Sayuki soltó su chaqueta dirigiéndose a su habitación

-Ahhhhh… como quieras… -Shizuru suspiró dejándose caer sobre el sofá

Horas más tarde Shizuru se dispuso a ir a la cama. Sayuki se encontraba recostada hacia el rincón de la cama. Shizuru tomó su almohada y la ubicó hacia la parte de debajo de la cama recostándose en el sentido inverso de la otra chica.

-Buenas noches- Suspiró Shizuru cerrando los ojos

-¿No vendrás aquí?... Sabes que tenemos toda la noche…

-A dormir…

-Vamos… podemos hacerlo sin remordimientos…

-Estoy cansada, hasta mañana- Shizuru se llevó la cobija hasta la cabeza

 **000**

Al día siguiente…  
Muy temprano en la mañana Shizuru estuvo esperando a Natsuki cerca de la terminal que las llevaría a la playa. Llevaba ropa ligera debido al calor que haría durante el día y dado que pasarían tiempo entre arena y mar. Natsuki llegó varios minutos más tarde, pero como si una tardanza de casi una hora no hubiese sido nada Shizuru la recibió con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

Natsuki la abrazó respirando agitadamente.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Gomen, tuve que hacer unas cosas en casa antes de salir

-Vale, no hay problema Jajaja ¿Ya podemos irnos?

-Claro- Natsuki agarró el bolso de Shizuru dándole el paso a entrar primero al colectivo

-Jajaja vaya gracias…

-Baka, solo vamos Jajaja

El camino duró aproximadamente una hora o poco más. Para cuando ya era el medio día finalmente llegaron.

-Supongo que no queda mucho tiempo antes que las vacaciones terminen… ¿Qué haremos hasta que eso pase?

-Bueno no sé… puedo ir a verte o tu venir a verme- Contestó Shizuru

-¿Y qué tal si solo nos vamos juntas a cualquier lugar? Solo tu y yo

-Ara… eso suena muy interesante

-Jajaja si claro… como si pudiera- Natsuki suspiró

-Ahhh si lo sé… te necesitan demasiado… Así como yo…

Natsuki la miró sonriendo.

-Sabes que yo también te necesito… pero… las cosas son un poco complicadas ahora… no podría solo dejarlos e irme…

-Lo sé… Ahhh yo en cambio si me largaría con gusto- Shizuru agarró la mano de Natsuki

Natsuki apretó su mano sonriendo.

-¿Entonces esto es por mí?

-Hoo~ ¿Es una clase de pregunta capciosa?

-Jajaja baka… solo responde

-Bueno… Es por mí- Shizuru sonrió viéndola de reojo

-Ho vaya, y yo que creí que era por mi Jajaja

-Jajaja ¿Por qué quieres hacerme decirlo? Sabes que es por mí, por ti… Por tu y yo…

-Eso suena muy convincente

Luego de caminar por varios minutos hallaron un lugar lo suficientemente apartado de las multitudes como para sentarse en un sitio donde la marea recién tocaba sus pies cada tanto. Natsuki abrió las piernas permitiéndole a Shizuru sentarse entre ellas para recargarla sobre su pecho, con los brazos la rodeó estrechándola por sobre el pecho.

-A pesar de todo esto… ¿Podremos seguir de esta manera, Natsuki?

-Solo si tu quieres- Natsuki suspiró –Shizuru, a pesar de todo esto, sigo pensando que juntas… tal vez te lastime…

-Jajaja Natsuki ahora mismo estamos juntas como antes y… somos felices…

-Ya sé… -Natsuki abrazó más fuerte a Shizuru –Sé que no lo digo a menudo… y sé que tal vez no soy romántica… pero…

-¿Pero…?

-… Te amo, Shizuru…

Shizuru se sonrojó hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Natsuki.

-También yo, mi Natsuki…


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuru se encontraba en la sala de estar de su apartamento, caminaba de lado a lado con el celular en la oreja y se veía notablemente alterada.

-No, no es posible que creas que haré eso… No lo haré… Ahhh no me la hagas más difícil… No… ahhhh….

Hacía varias horas que llevaba discutiendo con Sayuki. Había comenzado a trabajar hacía poco, hacía días no veía a Natsuki, el estrés de estudiar y trabajar al tiempo, y ahora lidiar con ella… Nuevamente, era lo que más podía con ella el hecho de no poder solo mandarla al carajo debido al deseo de no dejar que las cosas terminaran mal… Shizuru no se percataba en ese momento que todo lo que hacía era traer un mal peor.

-Solo… no… ahhh!...

Shizuru colgó el celular. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar sujetándose la cabeza. Como si sus palabras o intentos de súplicas para que se alejase sin una definitiva, o que tan solo no se acercara más a su relación con Natsuki, Sayuki había decidido volver a pasar la noche en casa de Shizuru incluso sabiendo que no era absolutamente bienvenida allí.  
El celular volvió a sonar.

-¡Qué!

- _Bueno, no me grites_

-… N-Natsuki… -Shizuru se sobó la frente soltando un gran suspiro de alivio –Eres tu…

- _Pues claro que soy yo ¿Quién más? Jajaja_

-Lo siento, perdón… Estoy… Algo estresada, el trabajo me tiene así –Mentira

- _Te tengo una idea para eso…_

-¿He?

- _Vamos a ver una película_

-Una película… -Shizuru sonrió –Sí… sí, me agrada la idea ¿Dónde?

- _En mi casa en un rato, mamá debe salir, se llevará a mi hermana menor y mis dos hermanos no estarán, así que pensé en estar contigo en lo que llegan ¿Qué dices?_

-Jajaja digo que es una estupenda idea- Shizuru se puso de pie

Se puso el teléfono en el hombro caminando a su cuarto. Agarró unas zapatillas, una chaqueta y luego fue al baño a peinarse.

-Entonces llegaré a tu casa en un momento, lo que tarde en llegar a partir de 10 minutos ¿De acuerdo?

- _No vayas a tardar, escogí una buena_

-Ahhh con los gustos que tienes para las películas solo espero que no sea una de terror

- _... Heeee…. Y te haré palomitas ¡Bye!_

Shizuru suspiró. Por supuesto que iba a ser una de terror, bien conocía a Natsuki y sus particulares nervios en gustos de películas, juegos y comics. Las de terror definitivamente en cambio no eran lo suyo, y por si fuera poco no era buena asimilándolas en las noches, y claro, Natsuki era la mejor aprovechándose de todo esto… ¿Pero cómo negárselo? No a su Natsuki.

 **000**

Tras unos minutos luego de arreglarse y salir a casa de Natsuki, finalmente llegó. Natsuki abrió la puerta conduciéndola a su habitación. Shizuru se sentó en su cama y esperó. Natsuki subió nuevamente con un par de botellas de cerveza y un bowl de papas con mayonesa. Las luces se apagaron y en la PC de la peli azul la película comenzó.

-¿Y? ¿Con qué me vas a torturar ésta vez?

-Jajaja solo mírala, no preguntes- Rio Natsuki abrazándola desde los hombros

-Ahhh Natsuki, eres mala

-Y así me amas- Natsuki le dio un beso en la frente –Ah mira, se mudan a una casa nueva

-Haaa ya comenzó, Dios santo… -Shizuru se aferró del pecho de Natsuki

-Jajajaja vamos Shizuru, no es divertido si no miras

-¿Cómo que divertido?

-Heee…. Solo mira, está buena, anda…

Luego de un rato de brincos, gritos ahogados y apretones al brazo de Natsuki, Shizuru se encontró acomodada junto al regazo de la peli azul mientras ella miraba tranquilamente la película. Shizuru la miró, pasando de su pecho a sus labios, hasta sus ojos, su cabello, cada una de sus facciones.

-Natsuki…

-Mmmm…

-… ¿Qué soy yo de ti?

-¿He?- Natsuki la miró

-Esto… ¿Está bien?- Inquirió la castaña mirándola

-¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora, Shizuru?

-¿Harías esto con tu novia?

-Bueno ¡Sí!... claro que sí, es algo que haría con….

-… Y yo… qué soy…

Natsuki se enserió. Soltó un suspiro.

-…No quiero hablar de eso… Por favor

-Natsuki ha pasado tiempo ya

-Sí pero no cambiaré de idea con lo que decidí antes… Lo lamento Shizuru, seguiré pensando que estás mejor sin mi

-¿Y esto que haces es dejarme estar sin ti?

Natsuki separó su brazo del hombro de Shizuru y se puso de pie.

-Perdón… Fui egoísta al creer que todo podía ser igual, no pensé en lo que podías sentir… perdón Shizuru…

-No se trata de eso, solo pienso… ¿Por qué ahora dices que no eres mi novia? Pero actuamos como si lo fuéramos…

-… Perdón- Natsuki agachó la cabeza -… No quiero resignarme a perderte por completo, pero… si esto te hace daño… Yo entenderé si quieres alejarte

Shizuru se puso de pie y sujetó las mejillas de Natsuki, obligó a sus ojos a encontrarse con los suyos.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte ¡Y no me perderás! ¿Qué se necesita para que entiendas que aun si tratas de alejarme de ti, yo estaré a tu lado?

-… No deberías… No soy buena…

-No digas eso… tu eres todo lo que siempre quise y querré…

-No es verdad…

-¡Silencio!

Shizuru acercó a la fuerza el rostro de Natsuki dándole un beso profundo y apasionado. Natsuki lo correspondió inmediatamente llevando las manos a los hombros de la castaña.

Shizuru puso los brazos sobre los hombros de Natsuki envolviendo su cuello con ellos; el beso se hizo cada vez más apasionado, profundo, la respiración de las dos se hacía más agitada y acelerada.

-Sh-Shizuru…

-Luego me dices- Jadeó Shizuru volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios

-Shizuru, no puedo…- Suspiró Natsuki estrujando delicadamente sus hombros

-Por favor… por favor- La castaña apoyó la frente contra la de la peli azul –Sé que también quieres hacerlo… lo que realmente me hiere es no poder tenerte otra vez…

-Sabes cuánto lo deseo… Pero… pero Shizuru…

Natsuki hizo una clara mueca de dolor. Se debatía entre su propio deseo, sus sentimientos hacia Shizuru, y su razonamiento de mantener a salvo a Shizuru tratando en vano de alejarse de ella. Pero luego de verla así, frágil, suplicando un poco más de tacto, suspirando agitadamente e invadida por el deseo, negarse era imposible… Acarició la mejilla de Shizuru atrayendo su barbilla con gentileza, enterneciendo la caricia dio un beso lento, profundo, llevando la otra mano a su cadera aproximándola a su torso.

-T-te amo… Te amo, Natsuki…

Natsuki chocó la frente contra la suya soltando un suspiro contenido. Tanto deseaba no decir esas palabras, no tener que responderle…

-También te amo, Shizuru…

… Inevitable.

El control se perdió. Natsuki tiró con brusquedad de la blusa de Shizuru destrozando sus botones, la camisa cayó a los tobillos de la castaña mientras ésta con imperatividad abría su camisa y pantalón rápidamente. Natsuki agarró a Shizuru de los glúteos poniéndola sobre su cadera, se recostó y continuó el beso, el cual había trascendido la inocencia y lo permitido hacía varios minutos.

Las manos de Shizuru hábilmente terminaron de sacar el pantalón y camisa de Natsuki, mientras ella solo se dedicó a tirar de las prendas hasta casi destrozarlas para dejar a su amada casi al desnudo en su totalidad de no ser por la ropa interior.

Shizuru apoyó los brazos con fuerza sobre los hombros de Natsuki obligándola a recostarse en totalidad… Comenzó a descender con los labios, lamiendo y besando su cuello, clavícula y pecho.

-Sh-Shi… Shizuru…

-Mmmm…- Shizuru tiró con los dientes de la ropa interior de Natsuki

-E-eso qué haces…

-¿Mmm?- Moduló terminando se sacar la prenda a través de sus tobillos

-¿Estás segura?

-Shhhss…- Shizuru gateó de regreso entre sus caderas

-Pero nosotras… ¡A-ahhh!...

Shizuru deslizó la mano contra la de Natsuki entrelazando los dedos con fuerza.

Y sus manos ya no se desprendieron el resto de la noche… Durante las tantas horas que el solo hecho de amarse se prolongó lo suficiente como para incluso perder consciencia sobre sus propios cuerpos luego de llegar a la cima del éxtasis juntas.

-Shizuru… -Natsuki acarició el cabello de la chica

-¿Sí?- Shizuru volteó a verla

Se encontraba recostada sobre su hombro al momento que la peli azul le habló.

-… ¿Cómo puedo mantenerte a salvo de mi… si tu no sales de mi corazón?

Shizuru sonrió. Apoyó su peso sobre el codo mirando a Natsuki fijamente con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo puedes pedirme que me olvide de ti cuando nos amamos así?

-Cuando aprendas a no pensar en mi te darás cuenta que estás mejor sin mi…

-No me pidas que te olvide… Pídeme lo que quieras, no que deje de amarte, que te olvide… que no te desee ni te ame... Eso no me lo pidas porque no pasará…

-No puedes ser mi novia a los ojos de los demás… ¿Vivirías así conmigo? A pesar que solo tu y yo sepamos que nos amamos

-No me interesa que nadie más aparte de ti sepa de nosotras… ¿Y qué si nunca lo saben?

-¿Aun quieres seguir manteniendo esta relación sin nombre a mi lado?

-Hasta el día en que despertemos juntas con la certeza de nunca volver a separarnos…

Natsuki sonrió mirando en otra dirección.

-Ahh… terca…

-Jajaja si- Shizuru volvió a recostarse sobre su hombro –Pero así me amas…

-Ahhh… -Natsuki volvió a sonreír –Y mucho

 **000**

Esa noche Shizuru regresó en la madrugada.

Y nuevamente, el peso de la realidad la arroyó nuevamente. No recordaba que Sayuki había quedado de ir a su casa a dormir, y allí estaba… en su cuarto, acostada en su cama. Shizuru suspiró, regresó a la sala y comenzó a sacarse los zapatos, las medias y el saco (la camisa que lamentablemente quedó arruinada no puedo ser utilizada nuevamente)

- _Shizuru ¿Eres tú?_

La castaña suspiró. Miró sobre su hombro a la pelinegra de pie contra el umbral del pasillo mirándola.

-Hola… -Contestó con un suspiro

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Estaba… ocupada… -Shizuru se sentó en el sofá

-¿Con Natsuki?

-No es asunto tuyo- La castaña la miró con seriedad

-… Está bien- Sayuki se sentó a su lado –Al menos llegaste

La pelinegra se recostó sobre su hombro. Shizuru suspiró sin tener el valor de apartarla de su hombro.

-¿Regresamos a la cama?

-Dormiré en el sofá- Shizuru suspiró acomodando los cojines

-Vamos, no es cómodo aquí- Sayuki tiró de su mano

-Ahhh estoy bien, déjame aquí

-Noooo te dolerá el cuello mañana, vamos- Tiró más fuerte

Shizuru terminó por ceder.

Sayuki se recostó hacia arriba, ella hacia abajo. Nuevamente la incomodidad duró hasta que finalmente Shizuru se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente Sayuki dejó su casa antes de la hora del almuerzo. Ya se había hecho una costumbre solo ir a dormir acompañada de Shizuru e irse, a pesar que nada pasara durante esas horas… Pero por supuesto… A pesar que nada pasara, nada de eso estaba bien.

Y finalmente, a pesar que supiera que estaba mal continuaba en su propio auto tortura… amando a Natsuki, sin el valor de dejar atrás aquel ciclo con Sayuki. Sintiéndose de esta forma por alguien a la que no tenía el valor de darle a conocer sobre todos sus miedos.

-Shizuru…

-¿Mmm?- Shizuru volteó a ver a Natsuki

-Jajaja ¿Qué pasó? Llevas distraída un buen rato

-He… Jajaja lo lamento, estaba… pensando… -Shizuru volvió a su taza de te

-Jajaja bien… -Natsuki abrazó a Shizuru por los hombros –Y bueno… ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Emmm… ¿De qué?

-Jajaja qué se yo, llevamos así todo el día ¿Nos quedaremos viéndonos las caras?

-Buena idea, lo que veo me gusta- Shizuru le sonrió

-Jajajaja joder, sabes que no me refiero a eso

-Bueno mmm… ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver una película?

-Mmmm ¿Cómo la última vez?- Natsuki la miró esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad

-Eh-hmmm… -Shizuru se sonrojó –No, baka… a cine

-Ah eso Jajaja… De acuerdo, vamos…

Natsuki tiró del brazo de Shizuru, la castaña tropezó un paso cayendo contra el pecho de la peli azul.

-Y-yo… perdón- Shizuru retrocedió ligeramente sonrojada

-Está bien- Natsuki sonrió de forma galante sujetándola de los hombros

-Pues… ¿Vamos?

Shizuru comenzó a caminar aun sonrojada. Natsuki sonrió divertida al verla y la siguió en silencio.

 **88888**

 **Mucha demora, ya sé… llevo 2 semanas de retraso con este fic…**

 **Pero ya regresé…**

 **(Amor no me mates)**

 **Y… no adelantaré más 7u7**

 **De la paz no siempre se consigue lo mejor.**


	6. Chapter 6

Y así pasaron los días. Entre amar tanto a Natsuki, darle rienda suelte al deseo y al amor… Y entre querer dejar atrás lo que ya estaba en el pasado y no poder confirmarlo así. Sayuki iba a ver a Shizuru a su departamento con cierta regularidad, aunque fuera solo en condición de acompañante, aunque bien supiera de su actual relación sin nombre con Natsuki, aunque bien se diera cuenta que esa sonrisa de total plenitud se borrara en el instante en que la veía en su sala de estar aun así continuaba regresando y viéndola, aun si supiera que Shizuru no deseaba tenerla enfrente y en ocasiones, solo respondía sus comentarios para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Entonces… ¿Saliste con Natsuki? –Sayuki sirvió una porción de comida para las dos

-Mjm… -Shizuru suspiró comienzo sin mirarla

-Ya y… ¿Saldrán mañana?

-Mjm…

-Ya…

Un silencio momentáneo e incómodo reinó en el comedor unos minutos. Shizuru dejó a un lado su plato tomando la taza de té.

-Te amo, Shizuru

La castaña dejó de beber. Bajó la taza y la miró de reojo. Esos ojos llenos de una súplica por una respuesta. Shizuru no podía engañarse a si misma y pretender que sentía algo por Sayuki aun si habían pasado tanto tiempo juntas… Natsuki se había robado su corazón, Natsuki era la dueña de su cuerpo y sus pensamientos, incluso en este momento solo podía pensar en ella, y la culpa caía sobre ella como balde de agua helada al verse mirando a otra mujer que más encima, fue su novia alguna vez.

-Sabes que no… Yo no…

-Por favor… Si no sintieras nada por mi ¿Por qué me dejarías venir aun? Aun a espaldas de Natsuki

Golpe bajo.

Ni ella misma tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, y encima sabía que eso estaba el doble de mal: Profesarle tal amor a Natsuki y no poder dejarle todo suficientemente claro a Sayuki todavía, incluso a éstas alturas de cómo iba en su relación individualmente con cada una de las dos.

-Lo que siento por ti no se compara a lo que siento por Natsuki… Es un tipo de amor diferente…

-Pero es amor al fin y al cabo

-No es así… sé lo que quiero… Sé a quién quiero…

-Shizuru aun si la amas estás aquí conmigo y no con ella… Y me ocultas de ella

-No quiero lastimarla –Suspiró la castaña poniéndose de pie

Sayuki la siguió poniéndose de pie. Sujetó su brazo y la miró.

-¿Por qué no ves lo perfectamente feliz que me haces?

-Porque no soy feliz contigo… Y… Natsuki…

-Deja de pensar en ella un momento ¡Ella se metió entre nosotras!

Otro golpe bajo.

Natsuki nunca quiso meterse con intención entre Sayuki y Shizuru, pero al mismo tiempo la misma Shizuru le permitió entrar en su corazón y le permitió enamorarse de ese modo. Este amor había nacido como un acto prohibido y de traición mutua en ambas relaciones, y aun así había logrado superar este gran obstáculo y un doloroso rompimiento para verlas a las dos unidas nuevamente.  
¿Cómo podía ser que Shizuru quisiera dejar todo esto atrás aun si no tenía el valor suficiente de dejar su pasado con Sayuki atrás?

-Lo siento- Shizuru agachó la cabeza

-¿Por qué no lo admites? Que aun me amas, que por eso sigues aquí conmigo

-…. No puedo hacer eso, sabes que amo a…..

-Sé que la amas- Sayuki la miró con seguridad –Pero también me amas a mi

-Eso no es verdad, solo amo a Natsuki

-¿De verdad?- Sayuki puso las manos en sus ante brazos

-Sé lo que siento y es Natsuki a quien…..

No hubo mucho tiempo de volver a hablar. Sayuki afirmó sus ante brazos dando un beso forzoso sobre los labios de Shizuru. La castaña cerró con fuerza los ojos manteniendo los labios rígidos, sintiendo el movimiento de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, su corazón se aceleró… Esto definitivamente estaba muy mal, el miedo la invadió. No tenía ningún sentimiento aparte de una tremenda culpabilidad por no tener el valor de apartarla, incluso si no podría responderle el beso aun si quisiera.

-Basta… -Suspiró Shizuru estrujándola

-Shizuru, por favor…

-No puedo… No quiero… -Shizuru la miró seriamente –No puedo corresponder un beso cuando solo quiero hacerlo con alguien más… Sayuki, tu y yo podemos estar bien, podemos ser amigas si quieres… Pero… pero algo más, no puedo…

Sayuki bufó. Soltó sus ante brazos y salió en silencio del departamento.  
Shizuru suspiró aliviada, soltó los brazos. Su espalda se deslizó por la pared y cayó sentada en el suelo. Sus brazos temblaban, su cabeza estaba llena de confusión.  
¿Debería decirle a Natsuki?... No, si lo hacía Natsuki solo vería en esta verdad el hecho de una clase de traición, quizás ni le podría importar el porqué habría sido cobarde.

Shizuru rio consigo misma, se burlaba de su propio cinismo al querer que Natsuki la perdonara por ser débil, cobarde, por no tener las agallas de soltar su pasado y aferrarse su presente… Precisamente ella. Pero no quería perderla… Así que seguir siendo ésta cobarde parecía la mejor opción… Aparentemente.

Pero una cosa era lo que ella planeara…

Con el tiempo las cosas fueron tomando su lugar nuevamente. Resistirse era imposible, y tras días y días de hacer el tonto finalmente Natsuki y Shizuru volvieron a formalizar su relación; Sayuki desapareció del panorama por lo que parecieron varios días, pero al mismo tiempo de vez en cuanto Shizuru se callaba que volvía a verla, aunque fuese solo bajo las condiciones de su ex novia.

Como una bola pequeña de nieve, cobró tamaño bajando en la pendiente y finalmente se hizo demasiado grande y veloz como para negar que estaba a punto de caer.

 **000**

Medio día.  
Natsuki salía a la hora de descanso en su trabajo de medio tiempo. Sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, encendió una y recostó contra la pared al lado de la entrada de trabajadores. Distinguió una silueta conocida acercándose.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó de mala gana encendiendo el cigarrillo

-Vengo a hablar contigo.

-¿Y sobre qué?

-Sobre Shizuru- Contestó Sayuki con seguridad

-Ahhh ¿Y ahora qué es? ¿Sigues tratando de re conquistarla u ofreciéndole tus servicios creyendo que ella no me lo cuenta?

Sayuki suspiró.

-Quiero la verdad

-¿La verdad de qué?- Natsuki parecía aun más tensa que antes de encender el cigarrillo

-Hace poco hablé con ella… Me ha dicho que solo tendrá el valor de estar conmigo una vez que todo se aclare con ustedes dos

-Jajaja Vaya qué raro, según yo ustedes no se han visto en meses

-¿De verdad?- Sayuki le entregó su teléfono a Natsuki

-¿Y esto qué es?- Natsuki lo miró

A medida que continuaba leyendo sus ojos se abrían más. Un nudo se hizo grande en su garganta y una punzada atroz se formó en el medio de su corazón al leer lo que contenían los mensajes. El cigarrillo cayó al suelo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto… Si tú te quedas con ella o sigue hablándome a mi ya no me importa, no quiero seguir haciendo el tonto

-¿Y qué propones?- Natsuki le entregó el celular de mala gana

Sayuki permaneció seria mirándola en lo que una idea bastante peligrosa saltó a sus pensamientos.

 **000**

Esa misma tarde…

Todos los días mientras su tiempo estuviera libre, Shizuru iba a buscar a Natsuki a su trabajo. Generalmente solo hablaban y permanecían juntas en lo que el camino de regreso a casa duraba, luego se separaban hasta el día siguiente que pudieran volverse a ver.

Pero éste día era diferente.

-Natsuki- Shizuru sonrió al verla salir

-Shizuru… -Natsuki contestó seriamente pero de manera calmada

-¿Vamos?

-Mmm… No aun… -Natsuki detuvo sus pasos

-¿He?

-Shizuru, tenemos que hablar

-¿De qué, Natsuki?

Natsuki permaneció en silencio. De detrás de su espalda venía acercándose la figura de Sayuki, se dirigía a ellas. La mirada que guardaba en su expresión ya era suficientemente delatadora. Shizuru tragó saliva… Ya sabía de qué venía todo esto. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente… No era posible que ésta pesadilla a la que siempre temió desde que descubrió su amor por Natsuki estuviera haciéndose realidad… Y lo era… Era demasiado real y aun así, sus rodillas aun no cedían.

-Hola Shizuru…

-Terminemos con esto de una vez- Natsuki metió las manos en sus bolsillos mirando el suelo

-Lo que quiero al hacer esto es… La verdad, Shizuru

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De todo lo que hemos hablado los últimos días, las cosas que me has dicho

-Sabes… que todo eso que te digo… Es solo lo que quieres escuchar…

-¿Entonces le dices cosas como las que me dices a mí y que vas a estar con ella solo para tenerla feliz y que nos deje en paz? ¿En serio Shizuru?- Encolerizó Natsuki

-Y-yo… Solo creí que así a la larga se alejaría… Que entendería…

-Vaya, pues no es así- Sayuki suspiró -¿Ya olvidaste lo que hablamos hace unos días?

-… No lo digas… -Los labios de Shizuru temblaron

-Te pedí que te casaras conmigo

Los ojos de Natsuki se abrieron como platos. Sus manos temblaron. Esta vez fue a ella a quien el suelo se le movió y parecía que pronto cedería.

-… Y tú aceptaste…

CRACK.

Algo se rompió en el corazón de las dos.

Shizuru volteó a ver a Natsuki… Mirando sus pies, sus ojos abiertos, vacíos. Silenciosamente destrozada recobró la pierna derecha hacia atrás como si hubiera estado a punto de caer por un instante. Shizuru sostuvo su pecho… Cuánto dolía herir de ese modo por su cobardía a quien más amaba. Las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos y comenzaron a caer como torrentes por sus mejillas, goteando al suelo.

-Natsuki…

-… Y-yo… -Su voz se quebró –Tengo… tengo que irme… Adiós…

Las piernas de Shizuru cedieron definitivamente. Cayó de rodillas contra el pavimento recordando aquel momento recién relatado por Sayuki.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-¿Por qué?- Sayuki demandó la atención de la castaña -¡Por qué no puedes solo elegirme a mi!_

 _-Sabes que estoy enamorada de Natsuki_

 _-¿Y qué? Yo soy mejor que ella… Yo puedo darte mucho más, Shizuru_

 _-Nunca se trató de quien sea el mejor ni nada de eso, solo la amo_

 _-Cásate… -Musitó la peli negra_

 _-¿He?_

 _-Cásate… Cásate conmigo_

 _-¿Pero qué dices? Como podría…_

 _-¡Cásate!- Sayuki la acorraló contrala pared_

 _Shizuru tragó saliva. Nuevamente las palabras no salieron._

 _-Ya veremos qué hacer respecto a eso Sayuki, sabes que estoy con Natsuki_

 _Sayuki retrocedió en silencio. Shizuru escapó de la conversación nuevamente_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Shizuru solo vio a través de sus propias lágrimas a Natsuki caminar lejos de ellas. Se tambaleaba, sus piernas apenas y respondían por inercia. Su espalda saltaba, sus brazos temblaban.  
¿En qué momento solo no querer enfrentar su pasado se volvió un arma tan poderosa fabricada solo con el único propósito de herir a quien más amaba?

Esta verdad era demasiado cruda como para poder con ella… Y era cruel que el ver el dolor de Natsuki se convirtiera en el valor que tanto necesitaba.

-Todo el tiempo… siempre… ¡Siempre fue ella!

-Sh-Shizuru… -Sayuki retrocedió al verla ponerse de pie

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes que yo nunca quise hacerle daño

-Ella merecía saber la verdad que….

-¡No!... Ella… Ella merecía a alguien que la amara… Alguien… Alguien que sintiera un poco lo que yo siento por ella ¡No una traición otra vez!

-… Shizuru… yo…

-No puedo… -Shizuru se llevó las manos a la cara cubriendo su llanto descontrolado –No puedo… Sayuki no puedo… Es ella… Todo el tiempo a quien realmente amé fue a ella… Perdóname por haberlo alargado tanto…

Sayuki agachó la cabeza. Sonrió con tristeza y retrocedió.  
Sin siquiera esperar a que se apartara Shizuru se puso de pie y corrió en la dirección en que Natsuki se marchó.

-¡Natsuki!

Miró en todas direcciones, limpió otra vez las lágrimas de sus ojos. La vio. Estaba sentada contra su motocicleta con las manos cruzadas frente al rostro. Corrió más rápidamente junto a ella.

-Natsuki… Por favor, puedo explicártelo todo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Murmuró sin levantar la cabeza

-Yo… No puedo… Natsuki por favor, todo esto no es lo que estás pensando, tu y yo…

-¡Tu y yo nunca fuimos reales!- Natsuki levantó la cara

Shizuru la miró. Lágrimas en sus mejillas, irá en su mirada, dolor en sus palabras.

-… Nunca fuiste real… Nunca fuiste para mi… ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?!

-¡A ti! A ti Natsuki ¡Te quiero a ti!

-Ja!- Una sonrisa dolida y sarcástica asomó en la comisura de sus labios –Claro… Oye mejor ve y anda a hablar con ella de cuando harán la bodas ¡De cuántos hijos van a tener!

-¿Qué dices? ¡Solo tendré hijos contigo, ya lo habíamos planeado!

-¿Cómo puedo creerte cuando mientes así?... Cuando me engañaste…

Shizuru permaneció en silencio sintiendo un nudo enorme en su garganta.

-Yo creí en ti… Yo confiaba en ti ciegamente y tu lo sabías… Yo te entregué mi corazón a pesar que estaba destrozado… ¿Acaso solo lo sanaste para tu misma destrozarlo de ésta manera después? ¡¿Es eso?! ¡Si eso quería lo conseguiste!

-¡No, no, jamás quise hacerte daño! Natsuki por favor, yo te amo ¡Te amo!

-Sí claro… -Natsuki agarró de mala gana su casco subiendo a su motocicleta

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Lo que mejor sé hacer… Lo que no debí olvidar por seguirte a ti y todas tus mentiras…

-¿De qué hablas?- Shizuru se aferró del manubrio de la moto

-Alcohol, carreras, olvidarme del dolor en cualquier falda… Eso debería hacer ¿no? Así me conociste antes de tener a la otra chica que también me destrozó

-… Y-yo… No… por favor, si es por ti yo lo dejaré todo, no vuelvas a eso Natsuki…

-Adiós Shizuru…

Natsuki arrancó con brusquedad. Shizuru tropezó al ver sus manos desprenderse del manubrio. La moto se alejó a una tremenda velocidad y en pocos segundos la perdió de vista y dejó de escucharla.

Y es así como el pasado alcanzó a Shizuru.  
Es así como la pequeña bola de nieve se hizo gigantesca y en lugar de arroyarla a ella, cayó sobre Natsuki sin darle una ruta de salida… Y Shizuru estaba muy lejos para salvarla. Shizuru estaba en un rincón, con miedo, sintiéndose poco para alejarse de su pasado.

 **8888**

 **Me ha dolido escribir este capítulo**

 **Y los que se vienen van por ese lado…**

 **¿Perdón? ¿Reconciliación?**

 **Superar una traición de alguien que reparó tu corazón**

 **Perdón por la tardanza chicos**

 **Estaré más activa en estos días.**


	7. Chapter 7

No hay calma alguna después de la tormenta. Solo el dolor…  
Tras una noche bastante movida y llena de altibajos, Natsuki se las arregló para llegar a la universidad cuando menos logrando fingir estar sobria para poder pasar. Y a pesar que Natsuki no tuvo que decir nada, ya un par de sus amigos cercanos intuían de qué venía ese mal humor, depresión y deseos de sencillamente no querer estar sobria para enfrentar una realidad quela traicionó y golpeó de la peor manera.  
Por el mismo motivo, Natsuki solo fue a sus clases a hacer acto de presencia, el resto del tiempo estaba con la cabeza pegada al escritorio y poco o nada le importaba lo que le dijeran. Al salir al receso de las clases solo se sentó en el andén cercano al área de fumadores con una botella en la mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. Una silueta que bien conocía se acercó desde la entrada. Natsuki agachó la cabeza dando un trago largo a la botella.

Antes de que Shizuru pudiera estar a siquiera 100 mts de distancia de Natsuki fue interceptada por un brazo que agresivamente la estrujó hacia atrás. A él lo conocía. Takeda era un compañero frecuente de algunas clases a las que asistía Natsuki.

-¿Qué quieres, a qué vienes?

-Yo vengo a…

-¿Sabes que? –Interrumpió –Harías un mejor trabajo si solo te largas, ya hiciste bastante daño

-Solo quiero que ella esté bien…

-Estará bien si te largas y te alejas

-… Ya sé… -Shizuru agachó la cabeza –Perdón…

-Ja!... ¿Qué te perdone? Es que no te puedo perdonar, tu sola existencia ya me molesta… ¡Vete!

-Está bien, solo… Espero que esté… Bien…

-Sí, claro… Anda y regresa con tu noviecita… Kuga seguramente a la larga acabará por perdonarte porque es idiota, pero las perras como tu jamás dejarán de buscar con que otra falda cobijarse… Está mejor sin ti, lárgate

Shizuru miró desde la distancia a Natsuki. Sus hombros se tambaleaban y mantenía la cabeza agachada. La castaña puso la mirada en el suelo. Retrocedió dos pasos.

-Está bien….. Yo… me voy…

-El teatro de mosquita muerta yo no te lo creo, solo asegúrate de no aparecerte ante mí de nuevo

-… Adiós- Shizuru retrocedió en sus pasos y se marchó

Takeda suspiró. Regresó en sus pasos hacia donde Natsuki estaba sentándose en el andén. Prendió un cigarrillo y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Animo, ya no te joderá

Natsuki levantó la cabeza. Pisó la colilla del cigarrillo con el zapato y exhaló la última bocanada de humo. Dio un sorbo largo a la botella.

-¿Cuándo te contraté yo como guardaespaldas, Takeda?

-¿He? Oye no me vengas con esas estupideces, si yo veo que un amigo está en lios es natural que me enoje

-Ese es MI problema… No tienes porque meterte

-¿Y cuál es el punto?

-¡¿El punto?!

Natsuki se levantó del suelo rápidamente sujetando a Takeda del cuello con ambas manos. Lo estrujó bruscamente haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Shizuru es MI problema! ¡Yo fui quien se confió de más y dejó que ella me arruinará! ¡TU NO TE METAS!

-¡Ha ya veo! ¿Es que tanto te molestó que le dijera perra a ésa?

-¡No le llames así!

Takeda bufó. Se sacudió la ropa y se levantó… Solo para ser recibida por el puño de Natsuki en la cara. Ella estaba notablemente ebria por lo que tambaleó y se sostuvo de las rodillas.

-Eso fue de parte mía… Necesitaba golpear a alguien…

-Muy mujer y todo lo que quieras, pero pega como mula… -Takeda se sobó la mejilla

Para cuando Natsuki se dio la vuelta al interior de la universidad las clases estaban comenzando. Y de igual manera entrar o no hacerlo no le representaba ningún cambio. Ella solo entraba a marcar asistencia, acostarse en las mesas de los escritorios y dormir, superar la resaca durante las clases.  
Ese mismo día salió incluso antes que todos sus amigos y compañeros. Bebió de dos tragos largos una botella de cerveza mas apoyándose de los manubrios de su motocicleta.

- _Natsuki_

La peliazul se agarró el pecho al reconocer esa voz. No se dio la vuelta más soltó un prolongado suspiro, suplicando por mantenerse fuerte y firme ante la causante de todo su dolor.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Natsuki… necesitaba hablarte, yo…

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- Repitió más cortante

-Solo hablarte por un momento sin que vayas a escapar…

Natsuki aferró las manos con fuerza al manubrio de su moto absteniéndose de subirse a ella y largarse. Dio otro suspiro aun más largo tragando saliva como mejor podía; ese nudo en su garganta era el recuerdo parcial de todo el dolor que sentía de solo saber que debería verla a la cara y ver todo el engaño en sus ojos.

-5 minutos, eso te doy

Natsuki se dio la vuelta recargándose del tanque del combustible. Con los brazos cruzados y los tobillos también, mirando solo hacia el suelo.

-Solo quería decirte que todo lo que pasó… Fue un error, lo reconozco, pero sabes yo te am….

-¡No!- Natsuki espetó sin mirarla aun –Tu no me amas… ¡A ella si! Tu solo querías venir a mi, cogerte a la rebelde y largarte ¿Verdad?

-¡No, no! ¿Por qué dices eso? Si sabes que todo con ella terminó ahora

-Ja! Es que es tan fácil creer lo que dices ahora…

-Natsuki por favor –Shizuru agachó la cabeza –Fue un error, uno horrible, acabé haciéndote justo lo que no quería… No te mentí solo… No tuve el coraje de sacar todo lo que necesitaba para estar contigo…

-No Shizuru, lo que pasa es que tu no quieres soltar pan y pedazo; no querías dejarla ir porque la amas a ella y no a mi

-No digas eso, yo… te amo muchísimo Natsuki… me mata esto ¡Me mata! No quiero perderte, ni dejarte ir ¡Como puedo si te amo así!

-Sabes bien lo que pasó conmigo –Natsuki tragó saliva de nuevo –Que me rompieron el corazón… Yo creí en ti, te lo di a pesar que estaba destrozada y tu lo curaste… ¡Y para qué!... ¿Para tirarlo a la basura y volver con ella?

-No lo digas así, yo no te traicioné! ¿O piensas que pasaba algo más entre nosotras?

-Vaya eso no fue lo que me pareció con lo que leí ¿Sabes?

-Ya te dije que solo le decía lo que quería escuchar, creí que así se aburriría y e largaría ¡Porque ella sabía muy bien de tu y yo!

Natsuki disintió sintiendo un arranque de calor en los ojos y mejillas. No quería quebrarse de nuevo, mucho menos frente a ella.

-Se acabó tu tiempo- Natsuki agarró el casco poniéndoselo de un tirón

-No, no, Natsuki no me has dejado decirte todo

Sin poner atención a aquello encendió la moto y se marchó a toda velocidad.

Shizuru la vio irse quedándose con la más atroz sensación de culpa al ver lo que Natsuki estaba haciéndose luego de todo lo que pasó. No tenía razones para esperar que la perdonara, o de creer que en algún tipo de fantasía o cuento de hadas volvieran a ser las mismas, pero por lo menos quería intentar enmendar un poco el daño hecho. Finalmente, quien recibió todos los golpes fue ella, y lo hizo inocente de todo lo que pasaba por la cobardía de Shizuru.

Ese día Shizuru regresó a su apartamento. Totalmente sola. Sayuki había renunciado a seguirla fastidiando y hablándole luego de todo lo ocurrido. Le había quedado suficientemente claro por el momento que Shizuru y ella tenían una historia que había llegado a su fin también. Y Natsuki por supuesto no quería saber absolutamente nada de Shizuru y mucho menos de todo lo que se relacionaba con éste tema. Shizuru se la pasó durante los siguientes 3 días sentada en su sofá, tomando sopas instantáneas, galletas y agua embotellada solo a necesidad. La TV encendida en cualquier canal… Y ella, solo mirando la pantalla de su laptop y de su celular. Viendo como como constantemente el estado de Natsuki pasaba de Online a Offline.

Sumida de una forma patética e infantil en la miseria que ella

Misma se encargó de traer sobre sí; solo hablando con unos pocos amigos de confianza de todo lo ocurrido. Se negaba a ir a sus clases, se negaba a ir a trabajar. Todo lo que quería era que de alguna manera el karma hiciera de las suyas y terminara de causarle una mínima parte del daño que ella le hizo a Natsuki, quizás así entendería lo importante que hubiera sido definir su pasado de su presente antes que todo esto ocurriera.

Y de éste modo pasaron 2 días más.

Días en los que aparte de solo vigilar de cerca los estados de Natsuki, tuvo suficiente tiempo de saber que debía decir u hacer antes de volverlo a intentar de nuevo.

Entonces lo hizo…

Luego de acordar una cita cargada de mensajes cortantes y concisos, Natsuki aceptó ir a verla a una zona más neutral de todo lo ocurrido. Un simple parque infantil a las 8 p.m

Shizuru se sentó en uno de los columpios del parque; no por no encontrar un lugar mejor para estar, sino en un intento de tratar de calmar la gran cantidad de nervios que venían sobre sí. Quizás nada funcionaría, quizás la hora de acabarlo era esta, quizás el final de ésta historia debía llegar, tal vez se lo merecía.

-Hey- Natsuki se puso de pie del otro lado del columpio

-Natsuki…- Shizuru la miró perpleja

Natsuki guardó silencio recargando la pierna contra el tubo que sujetaba los columpios detrás de si. Miro hacia arriba perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la noche.

-Supongo que si volviste a hablarme fue para tratar de decirme todo lo que ya escuche antes ¿verdad?

-… Al menos… De que lo escuches estando más calmada

-Tuve tiempo suficiente de calmarme y pensar bastante- Natsuki suspiró –Y antes que nada quiero hacerte unas preguntas… Shizuru

La castaña la miró. Era la primera vez en días que sus miradas se encontraban; pero los ojos de Natsuki estaban vacios… rotos, llenos de dolor.

-Necesito que me digas la verdad… Quiero creer que lo harás

Shizuru asintió sin hablar.

-Desde que te pedí que fueras mi novia… ¿Cuántas veces la viste?- Natsuki miró sus pies

-Ella… iba cada cierto tiempo, los fines de semana, a veces se quedaba a dormir…

Natsuki soltó una sonrisa altiva.

-Así que luego de regresar de estar conmigo, ella te esperaba en casa para dormir contigo ¿No?

-No en ese sentido, nunca tuvimos sexo después de que empezamos tu y yo a salir

-¿Estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo?- Natsuki la miró de reojo

-¡Claro que sí!... Ella se quedaba en mi cuarto, pero no le permitía tocarme o hacer nada más que no fuera dormir

Natsuki suspiró sin dejar de mirarla. Volvió a soltar la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la besaste?

Los labios de Shizuru temblaban. Agacho la mirada sujetando las cadenas a lado y lado del columpio con fuerza.

-El día antes de que fuera a hablar contigo…

-… Ya… -Natsuki aclaró su garganta soltando un suspiro largo -¿Quién besó a quién?

-Ella a mí

-¿Tus manos donde estaban?

-En sus antebrazos

-… Ya- Natsuki volvió a suspirar –Sabes… No habría logrado tomar una decisión por mí misma… Todos mis instintos me decían que debía mandar todo al carajo

Shizuru la miró sin emitir sonido alguno.

-La vieja Natsuki ¿recuerdas?- La peli azul miró hacia el cielo –Ir a tirarme la primer falda que se me atravesara, emborracharme y correr sin pensar siquiera en mi familia

-No quiero ver que seas así de nuevo…

-No lo hice… Y no lo haré… Algo que aprendí durante este tiempo contigo es que puedo ser mejor, y caer en eso no es precisamente hacer honor a eso… Ya es tiempo de madurar. Esto lo hago por mi, no por ti.

Shizuru asintió en silencio.

-No voy a descuidar mis clases ni dejar de- ser como soy ahora por esto… Las cosas pasan por una razón, y tal vez esa sea que yo misma no esté hecha para el amor

-Natsuki no…

-Déjame terminar

-… Vale

-Me sobre pondré de esto… Aunque en este momento no sé cómo tendré fuerzas para hacerlo… -Natsuki caminó hacia el otro columpio sentándose en él –Pero sabes…

La melena azul de Natsuki se meció hacia adelante cubriendo su rostro. Shizuru la detalló cada momento incluso en el mismo que pudo notar que aguantó la respiración para no dejar escapar sus emociones.

-… Sabes que ahora mismo… tenemos que terminar

Las mejillas de la castaña dejaron correr las lágrimas incluso contra su voluntad. Shizuru contuvo la respiración sin dejar salir ningún gimoteo ni sollozo. Asintió girando la cara en otra dirección. Esto debía pasar; no podía pedirle menos teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado. Natsuki merecía decidir luego que Shizuru la había dejado sin opciones después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Pero al mismo tiempo… Te daré la oportunidad de probar cuanto más puedes hacer… No por mí, sino por ti… No fui yo quien mintió, espero que me entiendas

-… Lo entiendo, si pero… ¿Es decir que… aun quieres que lo intente?

-Para mí será como empezar desde cero; si dejas atrás todo esto, podría creer que estas dispuesta a hacer algo respecto a esto

-¿Hacer que me perdonaras?

-No lo sé, eso lo debes hacer tú- Natsuki se puso de pie –Finalmente… Yo esperaré… Es lo único que me queda por hacer

-¿Aun puedo intentar arreglar todo este desastre?... ¿Reparar tu corazón?

-Mi corazón está roto; pero te lo di hace mucho… Tú decides qué hacer con él

Natsuki comenzó a caminar de regreso.

-¡Te amo!- Shizuru se puso de pie volviéndose en la dirección que llevaba Natsuki

Los pasos de la peli azul se detuvieron. Giró la cabeza levemente solo para permitirle ver que por un momento dejó salir una sonrisa.  
Luego continuó su camino de regreso a casa.

Shizuru permaneció durante varios minutos más allí, apreciando el silencio y dejando la brisa pasar. Probablemente esta sería la última oportunidad de recuperar a Natsuki, y de enmendar todo lo que la atemorizaba y le impedía ser feliz y hacer feliz a quien amaba.

 **888**

 **Bueno gente ._.**

 **¡Feliz navidad! Etto…**

 **Ya bueno, sé que me tarde demasiado pero ammm tengo mis motivos!**

 **Uno de ellos fue un fantástico viaje que hice a ver a mi mujer 7u7**

 **Oh si, lo logre… :3**

 **Y otro fue regresar a mi país a que me esclavicen y vendan ._. ok ya**

 **Jajajaja prometo ponerme al corriente muy pronto.**

 **He tenido muchas cosas que hacer y me quede sin pc**

 **En fin, disfruten… me puse emocional al hacer este cap.**


	8. Chapter 8

Más allá de aquella etapa de reconciliación llegaron las vacaciones; y con ellas el tan deseado tiempo de estar juntas y a solas a su antojo. Shizuru había tenido un merecido receso de su trabajo y sus clases estaban a punto de terminar, mientras Natsuki tuvo sus bien merecidos dos semanas de vacaciones. Y en aquellas casi 3 semanas de esparcimiento y merecida privacidad juntas, aquel error del pasado allá se quedó, en el pasado.

Sin embargo las pruebas no eran tan fáciles de superar, especialmente cuando son los terceros quienes se involucran en medio.

"Tu fidelidad no es mi problema… Mi problema es saber en dónde está tu lealtad"

De esta manera pasaron 2 meses más. Las clases de Natsuki reiniciaron con más fuerza que nunca, y Shizuru consiguió un buen trabajo que lamentablemente estaba más lejos de Natsuki de lo que ella hubiese deseado, por lo tanto aun en contra de su voluntad era muy poco el tiempo que podían pasar juntas y mucho menos a solas.

Recurrentes recaídas hubieron durante ese tiempo. Mensajes, llegadas inesperadas. Sayuki conseguía aparecerse en medio de ellas de maneras y en situaciones que puso este hermoso nuevo comienzo en riesgo más veces de lo que se pudiera admitir. Shizuru seguía siendo cobarde y mala, y tenía la creencia de que podrían terminar las cosas bien… Más no fue así, ni por asomo. Y tras tocar fondo en innumerables ocasiones hasta el punto de enfrentar directamente a Natsuki en más de una ocasión, finalmente aquella etapa del pasado con nombre propio parecía haberse esfumado.

Por supuesto, el factor "confianza" continuó siendo una situación difícil de manejar todo el tiempo para Shizuru, teniendo en cuando que Natsuki estaba bien consciente que hasta poco tiempo terminó de dilucidar la clase de persona tóxica que fue Sayuki antes y finalmente pudo dejarla atrás. Pero claro… El pasado ahí se queda, pero los recuerdos prevalecen.

Y uno de esos momentos que ponen a prueba los cimientos de una bella relación, es…

Una noche fría, una de esas pocas que ellas sabían que debía terminar, cuyo final estaba llegando por medio de una aburrida película en la que claramente Natsuki no estaba poniendo atención ni mucho menos viendo. Se encontraban en el sofá de casa de Natsuki, la peli azul con los brazos en el espaldar extendidos y Shizuru apoyada en su pecho con la cabeza girada en dirección a la pantalla; donde la heroica Milla se rompía el lomo en una entrega de Resident Evil que extrañamente, Natsuki no estaba admirando.

-¿Estás bien?- Shizuru zarandeó su pecho ligeramente

-Claro, nada que preocuparse

-¿Segura? Si ni estás viendo la película

-Tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza nada más, tranquila

-Es porque no has podido dormir- Shizuru alzó la mirada comenzando a masajear los hombres de Natsuki

-Estoy bien, quizás son las clases, tengo prueba mañana

-Hmm… -Shizuru la miró fijamente -¿Segura que es eso?

Natsuki la miró fijo un momento y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Natsuki

-Mmm- Moduló ella sin volver la cabeza

-Ya dime qué tienes

-No me pasa nada, ya- Natsuki sacó los brazos del espaldar apoyándolos en sus rodillas

-¿Sigues molesta por lo de Sayuki?

-¿Y quieres que esté feliz?... Tú verás que haces respecto a eso, yo no puedo decir nada

-Sabes que lo estoy intentando, solo quiero terminar esto pronto y mudarme más cerca de ti, es todo

-Tch…!...

Natsuki se puso de pie, se sacó la camisa y apoyó los brazos sobre el mesón de la cocina.

-Piensas que no regresaré cerca de ti… Y que solo falta que vuelva con ella y te deje ¿verdad?...

Natsuki no se movió. Agarró una botella de agua y bebió dos tragos largos.

-Por eso mencionabas eso de "creerse una mentira" cuando hablábamos de eso… ¿Creíste que podíamos ser felices si solo estabas conmigo el tiempo que durara mientras yo me marchaba?

Natsuki estrelló la botella de agua contra la pared y se giró.

-¡¿Qué soy un puto libro abierto que me lees tan fácil?! ¡Si sabes todo eso por qué no te has ido, qué haces aquí!

-¡Bueno y qué carajos tengo que hacer para demostrarte que te amo a ti, y no a ella!

-Ahhhh!... –Natsuki se revolvió el cabello –Olvídalo… Estoy… tan cansada de todo esto…

-Te mentí cuando dije que no me interesaba tener contacto con ella, pero juro que solo lo hacía porque quería una "buena" relación después de todo… Estoy contigo Natsuki

-Sabes… Tú haz lo que tengas por hacer… Yo seguiré a tu lado

Shizuru la miró. A través de sus ojos se veía abatida, derrotada. Como si estuviera entregando lo último en aquello.

-Solo… no tienes por qué mentirme más…Eso realmente duele ¿sabes?

-No lo haré… Saldremos de esto ¿Si? Pero no sigamos haciéndonos esto

-Opino lo mismo

-Nee- Shizuru caminó hacia ella apoyándose cerca de su torso –Te amo… Y te lo he demostrado lo mejor que he podido, pero seguiré intentándolo todos los días

-Shiz, yo puedo soportar cualquier golpe que me den… Cualquier golpe que venga si es por ti… Pero solo si prometes no volver a mentirme sobre esto, que ya nada se pondrá entre tú y yo

-Lo prometo- Shizuru apoyó la frente contra la barbilla de Natsuki

-Ahh… ven acá- Natsuki sujetó de los hombros a Shizuru

La estrechó fuerte con un abrazo profundo y prolongado bien correspondido.

 **000**

El tiempo corrió y se hizo más largo del esperado. Las semanas se hicieron meses, y con los meses aquella pareja supo comenzar a sobre llevar la tensión del diario vivir teniéndose la mayor parte del tiempo tan lejos. Y al mismo tiempo, ambas partes tuvieron tiempo suficiente de hacer sus propios descubrimientos sobre si mismas… Y sobre la otra.

Y resulta que, del otro lado del rio la corriente es aún más brava.

Y pasaron casi 2 meses hasta la siguiente ocasión en que pudieron volver a verse. Dos esperados meses en los que se planeó con pulso de cirujano la hora en que Shizuru llegaría a buscar a Natsuki a su trabajo, de allí saldrían a ver una película y de regreso a casa de Natsuki a pasar la noche.

Por desgracia ese día llovía demasiado, así que Shizuru fue a buscar a Natsuki y ambas bajo el mismo paraguas tomaron rumbo al paradero del autobús, el plan había cambiado, esta vez pedirían un domicilio de pizza o hamburguesas y se quedarían viendo TV en casa de Natsuki.

-Y ¿Qué hiciste ayer? Tuviste libre ¿No?

-Mmmm pude descansar, vi TV toda la tarde y ya- Contestó Shizuru sonriendo

-¿Algo interesante?- Natsuki se separó del paraguas para ver llegar el autobús

-Ah, uno de esos programas de romances a distancia

-Jajajaja ¿Metiendo el dedo en la llaga?- Sonrió Natsuki

-Jajaja bueno, es interesante para variar… Una relación muy complicada que terminó mal y bueno, creí que podía solucionarse

-¿Ah sí?- Natsuki lucía más ansiosa por la llegada del autobús

-Sí, ya sabes… Viven lejos, él le dijo a la chica que tenía una relación muy seria y resulta que… Parece que no, y también dijo un par de cosas sobre sus amigos y personas cercanas que al final no fueron ciertas… Cuando todas esas personas se enteraron se alejaron del chico y la chica de la que se había enamorado también lo dejó

Natsuki permaneció en su lugar sin voltear a ver a Shizuru. Lucía más quieta, y pasó totalmente por alto el autobús que pasó. Shizuru lo vio pasar y volteó a verla, ella se veía ligeramente impactada, y guardaba una expresión de frustración viendo hacia el suelo.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, bien… ¿Y cómo terminó esa historia?

-Bueno, ella lo dejo y no se volvieron a ver… -Shizuru miró hacia la dirección de la que venía el autobús- Pero yo habría hecho algo mejor

-Nah, pues que lo dejen y se muera de solo el idiota

-Hey no seas tan radical Jajaja Yo le habría dado otra oportunidad

-Al carajo, se merece el exilio- Natsuki levantó la mirada de forma más severa

-¿Estás bien?- Shizuru la miró

-… Mmmm… ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

Shizuru sonrió por lo bajo. A lo que Natsuki se refería era éste juego de palabras y acontecimientos que usaba Shizuru para hacerle saber que se había enterado que esa relación tan aparentemente seria con su ex novia al final no era lo que aparentaba… Es más, incluso todo lo contrario. Posiblemente un amor no correspondido o una relación menos complicada que nada más allá de un estrecho compañerismo. Es decir, aparentaba ser algo totalmente opuesto a lo que no era. Eso, y otros detalles menos importantes que hacían parte del mismo ciclo en que ellas apenas venían conociéndose.

-Hace más de un año- Shizuru sonrió retrocediendo a sentarse en la banca del paradero

-¿Estás jodiéndome?- Natsuki la vio sobre el hombro

-¿Eh?... No, de hecho fue por los días que nosotras terminamos mal… Lo descubrí por mi cuenta, pero no quería empeorar todo de cómo estaba de por si

-¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?

-No iba a dejarte por algo como eso, no necesito excusas para dejarte, me sobran razones para estar a tu lado

-Sí, claro…

-Pero… Quisiera saber algo, ya entradas en gastos…

Natsuki la miró de reojo. Shizuru se tornó seria, pero impasible.

-¿Hay algo más que no sepa y que tenga que saber?

Natsuki suspiró pesadamente. Meneó el pie izquierdo de adelante atrás. En esa acción un tercer autobús pasó dejándolas atrás.

-… H-hay algo… Pero… sé que vas a enojarte…

-No me enojaré…

-¿Promesa?- Natsuki clavó en ella su mejor mirada esperanzada arrepentida

-Promesa- Shizuru asintió

Natsuki metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y cambió su peso entre sus dos piernas continuamente. Parecía estar agarrando valor para lo que iba a decir. Shizuru la observó y aguardó pacientemente, sabía que presionarla no resultaría.

-¿Recuerdas a Karen?

-Claro

¿Por qué entraba ese nombre en la ecuación?

Karen no era menos que una compañera de unas pocas clases de Natsuki en el instituto; alguien que conoció incluso antes que sus verdaderos amigos cercanos como alguien particularmente interesada en su bienestar emocional, una de las tantas que le llenó la cabeza de imágenes horribles sobre rendirse con Natsuki y dejarla ir una vez todo el embrollo con Sayuki salió a la luz. Pero más allá de eso, a los ojos de los poco listos solo era una compañera corriente más… Una que contaba con el antecedente de haber sido alguien que incluso rechazó a la princesa de hielo cuando está trató de tener algo con ella.

Y como se hizo mención antes, "para los poco listos"… Y Shizuru por supuesto, es demasiado lista para entrar entre el montón.

-Ya, suéltalo de una vez…

-Bueno, solo… lo diré… -Natsuki se rascó el cabello -… ¿Recuerdas que dejó de hablarme antes de las vacaciones?

-Me dijiste que no sabías por qué y que solo lo dejarías pasar

-… Bueno… Es que tiré con ella, y creo que es por eso que ya no me habla…

Shizuru agachó la cabeza seriamente.

-Mmm… Eso ya lo sabía

-¿He?- Natsuki la miró totalmente sorprendida

-A las dos se les notaba. Ella no quería verme o hablarme sin razón aparente, y se alejó de ti… Se les notaba la verdad, eso lo sabía pero… ¿Algo más?

-… E-es que… No fue solo una vez…

La ceja derecha de Shizuru saltó. Era un tic que no podía controlar cuando era tomada por sorpresa. Mantuvo su expresión lo más impasible que pudo, pero conforme las imágenes de SU Natsuki se agolpaban en un cruel artificio de su imaginación con esa mujer, lentamente perdió la compostura. Dio un paso atrás y apoyó la mano sobre uno de los postes del paradero.

-Bueno… No me esperaba eso…

-No significó nada, sé que es cliché pero así es… Solo… Pasó cuando andábamos mal, no lo pensé y no creí que fuera a darme bandera verde… Pasó de la nada, pero ni pensaba en ella

Un tic más. Shizuru la miró fijamente sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y decepción.

-¿La viste?

-… ¿He?

-¿Te vio?- Contra atacó la castaña

-… N-no es necesario que responda eso ¿No?

-Lo quiero saber ¿Te vio?

-Shizuru ¿Por qué?

-… Como quieras, no me digas nada…

-Prometiste que no ibas a enojarte

-Y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa- Shizuru miró en otra dirección apoyando la mano derecha sobre uno de los postes -… Esa perra…

Natsuki la miró con precaución. Ver a Shizuru expresarse así de otra persona y perder la compostura de ese modo no era nada común.

-Jajaja ¿Fue divertido que las dos me vieran la cara de idiota todas las vacaciones?...

-Nadie te vio la cara de idiota

-¡Dime entonces que fue que ella dejara de hablarme a propósito de la nada y se alejara de ti!... Esa… Estaba culpada, se alejó porque sabía lo que pasaría si yo me enterara…

-Lo siento…

-Si ya sé… Pero eso no soluciona nada

-… Perdón… Se lo dije a ella, no pensaba en ella cuando me lancé la primera vez

-Vaya, ahora me siento mucho mejor

Shizuru se puso de pie y dejó el refugio del paradero de autobús. Aun bajo la lluvia comenzó a caminar a toda velocidad lejos. Natsuki soltó el paraguas y la siguió.

-¡Qué crees que haces! ¿Quieres enfermar?

-Tantas veces te di la oportunidad que me lo dijeras… Pudiste decírmelo antes ¡Por qué ahora!

-Quise decírtelo, en serio iba a hacerlo

-¡Cuando!- Shizuru la vio sobre el hombro

-E-en nuestro aniversario, nuestra siguiente fecha, cuando estuviéramos juntas por más tiempo

-¿Planeabas arruinar nuestras fechas hablándome de esa...?... Ahhh!...

-Ya te dije que lo lamento, ni pensaba en ella cuando la besé o…

-¡No pensabas en ella pero no me besabas a mí!

Natsuki se quedó de una pieza viéndola mientras la lluvia las mojaba a las dos.

-Ya lo sé… Entiendo…

-Tú dijiste… que no harías lo de siempre, que no irías a tirarte la primera falda que vieras… Lo dijiste… Y me castigaste hablándome de Sayuki durante días… Los días en que no me hablaste… ¡¿Estabas con ella?!

-No compares la situación ni traigas a colación a esa mujer

-¡Pero lo hiciste!

-No lo hice por venganza- Natsuki se enserió

-Tampoco dije eso

-¿Y por qué lo sacaste a colación? ¿Crees que quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo?

-… Pues ahora lo estoy sintiendo

Natsuki guardó silencio. Soltó el brazo de Shizuru.

-Entiendo…

-Necesito estar sola… Nos vemos mañana

Shizuru caminó por si sola bajo la lluvia a paso rápido. Natsuki se quedó atrás durante un largo lapso de tiempo hasta que perdió de vista a Shizuru. No podía saber adónde se había ido, así que no podía saber adónde ir por ella.

 **8888**

 **¡He vuelto!**

 **No, no me olvidé de los fics Jajaja**

 **He tenido demasiado trabajo y problemas como no se imaginan**

 **Todo sigue afortunadamente mejor por aquí así que con suerte actualizaré y terminaré todos los fics muuuuuuy pronto nwn**

 **Este fic se actualizará con más frecuencia que los demás, es algo que tengo que terminar**

 **Por cierto, si tienen cuenta en fb no olviden pasarse por el grupo de Ma HIME LatinAmerica**

 **(Necesitamos moverlo un poco)**

 **¡Un saludo enooooooorme a todos los que me siguen, y muchas gracias!**


	9. Chapter 9

Aquella noche ninguna de las dos concilió el sueño. Shizuru no debía ser adivina para saber que Natsuki en estos casos estaba dejándose derrumbar por la culpa y estaba martirizándose de sus propias maneras. Ella por su cuenta, necesitaba aclararse. Luego de caminar bajo la lluvia durante casi una hora tomó un taxi que la dejó en un hotel cercano. Allí se sacó su ropa destilando agua y se metió a la tina llena de agua caliente a hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Nada justifica una infidelidad, fue una frase que una vez le dijo a Natsuki, la misma que Natsuki insinuó en repetidas ocasiones tras lo ocurrido con Sayuki. Entonces Shizuru entendió que el amor no es condicionante de fidelidad; que el amor es conveniente, que el amor se entrega solo en una de sus formas a la vez y una vez que es traicionado busca sanarse de formas que nosotros mismos no controlamos. El amor es egoísta y probablemente, comenzaba a creer que a veces no solía ser monógamo. No dudaba en absoluto del amor de Natsuki, pero no terminaba de comprender como podía haber llegado a eso.

Por un lado, se sentía como una compensación del karma por sus propios errores; era justo que ella sintiera el castigo y dolor agónico que Natsuki sintió en su momento, y ya sabía los límites que se cruzan al llegar a ese fondo.

Y sin lugar a dudas, quería castigarla… Quería hacerle sentir dolor… Quería hacerla sufrir y perecer a su ira… ¿A Natsuki?... NO. A la miserable arpía que se atrevió a cruzar los límites y se acercó a su Natsuki. Un gran pedazo de la compasión de Shizuru murió ese día, una gran parte de su humanidad a seres ajenos se extinguió.

"Mi problema no es tu fidelidad, NECESITO saber dónde está tu lealtad"

Tantas veces se repetía esa frase desde que se enteró de la verdadera vida que no conocía de su amada Natsuki, tantas veces quiso creer que no era verdad, que probablemente ella si era algo serio para ella… NO.

No podía caer a pensar en eso en este momento; después de todo, Natsuki le dio entrada libre a su propia vida sin pensarlo dos veces… Si eso no es amor, no hay manera de saber qué lo es.

Y finalmente solo quedaba llorar… Llorar a mares, y seguir llorando. Gritar, patalear, golpear la pared de la tina hasta sentir dolor en los nudillos, gritar a libertad sabiendo que nadie vendrá a reclamarte porque estas pagando por este espacio.

No podía dilucidar esas manos de su Natsuki, aquellas que la sacaron de la niñez y la llevaron a ser una mujer tocando a otra. No podía imaginar sus labios sobre otra mujer, no quería imaginar sus brazos estrechando a alguien más. ¡Vaya patada del karma!

Preferiría haber estado muerta a pasar por este calvario toda la noche.

 **000**

Y así, el amanecer llegó. Sin valor para hablarle por teléfono la citó con un mensaje de texto a aquel mismo parque donde pactaron su reconciliación después del caos de Sayuki. Y por supuesto, cuando Shizuru llegó ahí estaba Natsuki, esta vez era ella sentada en el columpio. Con un par de jeans oscuros, zapatillas converse negras y un saco con capucha color negro. Esta tarde no llovía, pero usualmente ese era su atuendo para el invierno, algo no muy difícil de usar, cómodo, y para salir rápido. Shizuru por su cuenta llevaba un pantalón color beige, unas zapatillas color violeta oscuro, un saco blanco y sobre este una chaqueta marrón; la castaña se sentó en el otro columpio sin mirarla.

-… ¿Pasaste la noche en un lugar seguro?

-Sí; un hotel cerca de aquí

-Ya veo… ¿Y te resfriaste?

-Llegué a darme un baño caliente, estoy bien

-Entiendo…

-Ya me calmé un poco- Shizuru echó la cabeza hacia atrás –Y necesitamos hablar sobre esto…

-Lo sé… Lo siento mucho

-No has parado de decir eso

-Porque es verdad

-Ya, déjalo

-… Vale- Natsuki agachó la cabeza

-Necesito hablarle

-¿He?

-A Karen, tengo que hablarle

-¿Para qué quieres eso?

-Para dejarle en claro que yo no soy la estúpida que ella vio antes; no toleraré que alguien me vea la cara y se vaya como si nada, esa tipa me las debe

Una vez más Natsuki guardó silencio. Tragó saliva profundamente, la furia en los ojos de Shizuru colmados con un brillo violáceo no se podía ocultar; y no estaba totalmente segura de querer ponerse en medio de esa ira más de lo que ya de por si estaba.

-No tengo su número

-Ya le pregunte a Takeda y a Nao también, ninguno de los dos tiene su número

-¿Hablaste con Takeda?

-Anoche, no importa. Natsuki- Shizuru se puso de pie del columpio

-¿Nani?

-Tienes 2 días para conseguirme ese número

-P-pero como quieres que haga eso, ya no hablo con ella, ni la veo

-No me importa, consíguelo; ella tiene que escucharme

-Yo… trataré… -Natsuki agachó la cabeza

-Algo más- Shizuru le dio la espalda apoyando la mano contra los tubos del columpio

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuándo ocurrió?

-… Los días en que estábamos separadas

-Según recuerdo, nunca terminaste conmigo hasta el momento en que hablamos y lo dejamos todo en orden- Shizuru se mantuvo dándole la espalda

-Pensé que era obvio que habíamos terminado antes de esos días que no nos hablábamos

-¿Y entonces por qué me llamaste a decirme que debíamos terminar si para ti estaba tan claro?... Haciendo cuentas… Seguíamos juntas cuando lo hiciste…

-… ¿Qué dices?- Natsuki abrió los ojos sorprendida –Yo… ¿Fui infiel?

Shizuru guardó silencio.

-… No es verdad, no puede serlo…

Shizuru continuaba sin hablar. Dio un paso atrás y volvió a sentarse en el columpio; miró a Natsuki de reojo, ella apretaba su frente con ambas manos con los codos contra sus rodillas.

-¿Estás lista para darme detalles sobre el tema?

Natsuki suspiró.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Pequé de inocente y quedé como idiota frente a todos quienes supieran de ello; y si debo enfrentarme a esa mujer quiero saberlo todo.

-Está bien…- Natsuki se rindió aun sin levantar la cabeza

-¿Cómo ocurrió la primera vez que lo hicieron?

-Yo… Ahhh- Natsuki se rascó el cuello –Takeda fue con nosotros a su casa, íbamos a cenar y es todo… Él se ausentó y nosotras nos quedamos en su cuarto… E-entonces yo solo me lancé

Shizuru apretó sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué?

-No pensé que me permitiría besarla… Así que solo reaccione a un impulso

-Pero ella te dejó ir más allá

-… Bueno… sí…

-Bien… -Shizuru estregó ambas palmas de su mano sobre las rodillas una y otra vez sin alzar la cabeza -¿Cuántas veces más ocurrió?

-Fue… ella fue a mi casa una vez…

-¿En el mismo sofá en que lo hacemos cuando voy a tu casa?

-… S-shizuru, no lo digas de esa manera

-Pues no tengo como más decirlo- La castaña estrechó con fuerza sus rodillas recuperando el aliento -… Cuántas veces más

-… Creo… creo que solo una más… Estábamos en el parque, ella vino conmigo a pagar unas cuentas

-Ja… -Shizuru se levantó –Jajaja… Jajajajajaja vaya… así que hasta una cita tuvieron…

-¡No fue una cita! Ella vino conmigo y ya

-Que yo recuerde, el banco y el parque están a varias estaciones de distancia

-B-bueno si, pero no fue…

-¡Entonces si fue una maldita cita!- Shizuru le gritó mirándola fijamente

Natsuki la miró unos segundos, luego de haber compuesto una expresión resistiendo lo que parecía haber sido un fuerte golpe volvió a ver el suelo.

-Lo siento… Se lo dije muchas veces, que yo no pensaba en ella cuando estaba a su lado… Le dije que te amaba, que me dolía lo que estaba pasando

-Y déjame adivinar, ella te decía que debías dejarme

-… Solo decía que quizás esa clase de amor no era para mí…

-Muy inteligente la zorra- Shizuru se puso de pie de nuevo apoyándose contra el columpio

-Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones ella solo se alejó… Y ya no volvió a hablarme…

-Bien… Ahora tengo claro todo…

Natsuki vio las piernas de Shizuru ceder. Se dejó caer al suelo junto al columpio deslizándose por uno de los tubos que lo sostenía, de inmediato se puso de pie y puso de rodillas junto a ella. En un vano intento por no ser descubierta, la castaña lloraba contra sus brazos callando los gemidos y jadeos de su llanto. Natsuki se acercó con precaución rodeándola lo que mejor se creía permitida en tocarla… Y para su sorpresa, Shizuru se arrojó sobre su pecho y lloró abiertamente; lo cual lejos de hacerla sentir mejor, era una agonía.

De alguna manera Natsuki consiguió sacarla del suelo guiándola a uno de los toldos cubiertos del parque, nuevamente comenzaba a llover y ésta vez no quería que se mojara; corrió a una cafetería cercana trayendo consigo dos café calientes para combatir el frío de la llovizna; Shizuru recibió el café esbozando una media sonrisa. Natsuki se sentó suficientemente cerca pero lo bastante lejos para darle su espacio.

-Yo… no estoy orgullosa de lo que pasó… -Natsuki habló después de varios minutos –Pero puedo asegurarte que no siento nada por ella, y nunca fue así… Todo el tiempo solo te amé a ti… Te amo a ti

-Lo sé… Por eso sigo aquí- Shizuru dio un sorbo a su café

-Entonces… -Natsuki apretó su vaso de café –Qué… Qué harás?

-Buena pregunta- Shizuru suspiró –Tengo que hablar con ella

-¿No te basta con todo lo que te he dicho?

-No puedo permanecer con esta ira dentro de mí… No quiero sentirme así… Y esa mujer merece que descargue mi ira

-… Está bien- Suspiró Natsuki –Trataré de conseguir ese número cuando pueda

-Pero mientras- Shizuru dio un trago largo al café –Estás castigada

Natsuki la miró con sorpresa, luego sonrió.

-Lo sé… Lo acepto, haz lo que gustes

-Ese es el asunto- Shizuru estiró los brazos –No harás nada

-Eh… Pero…

-Pero nada, solo nada y ya

-Ahhh… Está bien…

-Vamos a casa, ya quiero descansar

-Ah… Vale, vamos entonces- Natsuki se puso de pie

Natsuki todo el camino se mantuvo a distancia de tomarle la mano a Shizuru, pensaba que estaba suficientemente molesta como para solo mantener el contacto necesario… Más este pensamiento fue dejado atrás en el momento que la misma Shizuru agarró su brazo y terminaron el camino a casa de Natsuki tomadas de la mano.  
Era suficientemente tarde, por lo que todos en casa estaban en sus habitaciones, en sus asuntos, así que luego de sacar algo para comer las dos subieron a la habitación de Natsuki a terminar de pasar la noche. Para la hora que era por lo menos podían aprovecharlo un buen rato hasta antes de dormir.

-Y entonces… ¿Quieres que duerma con uno de mis hermanos y estar sola?

-No, no es necesario, tranquila- Shizuru se sacó la chaqueta y la colgó contra el espaldar de la silla frente a la mesa del PC

-Eh… Está bien- Natsuki se sacó la chaqueta también -¿Quieres comer algo más?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- Shizuru le sonrió luego de quitarse los zapatos y calcetines

-Qué bueno… -Natsuki sonrió manteniéndose sentada al borde de la cama

Shizuru se acercó a Natsuki rozando su brazo con la mano, al momento que Natsuki volteó a verla sonreía… Una sonrisa rota, triste, pero luchando como mejor podía por dársela a su Natsuki, la cual por supuesto se sentía aliviada de ver este gesto.

-No sé cuánto tiempo pase hasta que confíes en mí…

-No pensemos en eso, sí?... En ti confío, pero no en los demás…

-Está bien- Natsuki sonrió agarrando con ambas manos la de Shizuru -… Te amo ¿sabes?

-Lo sé… -Shizuru acarició con la otra mano su cabello –También yo a ti… Mucho

Natsuki se puso de pie sujetando con cierta precaución a Shizuru de la cintura, acercó la cara lo suficiente para darle un beso pero se detuvo a último momento. Shizuru sonrió con un aire un tanto más divertido, agarró a la peli azul del cuello atrayéndola al beso… Uno que aunque comenzó inocentemente, trascendió también muy rápidamente. Teniendo en cuenta que hacía mucho no se veían era de entender que se dejasen llevar fácil, la misma Shizuru no parecía nada incorforme con la situación; Natsuki deslizó la mano dentro de su saco poniéndola a la altura de las costillas.

-Nee- Interrumpió el beso un momento bajando a besar su cuello

-Dime… -Jadeó Shizuru poniendo ambos brazos sobre su cuello

-¿Dejamos el castigo a partir de mañana?

-H-hai, estoy de acuerdo…

-Bien…

Natsuki levantó a Shizuru del suelo tumbándola rápidamente sobre la cama. Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse debía aprovechar el tiempo… Si no era con acciones, bien podía demostrárselo como mejor sabía. El alcance de su amor hacia ella.

 **8888**

 **Yo de nuevo ._. Aquí ._.**

 **Un día después ._.**

 **Bueno ya X'DDDD**

 **Lo dejé muy inconcluso ayer así que esta es la "culminación" aunque falta un buen pedazo que estoy ansiosa por redactar 7u7**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo y un beso gigante a la mujer que inspira mi frágil kokorito uwu**


	10. Chapter 10

La mañana siguiente fue la resaca de la tormenta. Shizuru amaneció de espaldas contra la pared con los brazos de Natsuki sujetándola de la cintura. Fue una velada inolvidable e insuperable. Nada como entregarse a quien más se ama… Pero la realidad golpeó la puerta con fuerza y haciéndose sentir al llegar. Shizuru se levantó en silencio, se deslizó en las sábanas y tomando su ropa bajó al primer piso a darse un baño. Después de superar el dolor y el impacto de todo lo ocurrido, era momento de plantar los pies en la realidad… Y era el paso a seguir a continuación.

Al momento que se dio un dedicado y buen baño subió de nuevo a la habitación, Natsuki estaba recostada boca arriba mirando el techo, lucía pensativa y seria, Shizuru a su manera, también lo estaba.

-¿Tienes clases hoy?

-Creo, pero solo una… -Natsuki se incorporó mirándola -¿Dormiste bien?

-Claro, nada que reportar al respecto

-Qué bueno… Voy a bañarme y ¿Vamos a comer algo?

-Claro, ve- Shizuru seguía de espaldas arreglando su ropa

Natsuki suspiró, bajó de la cama y bajó al primer piso con una toalla en el hombro. Shizuru suspiró al verse a solas; sencillamente no podía ignorar ni dejar atrás su ira y enojo. Parcialmente con Natsuki, pero principalmente con ésa mujer.

Natsuki se dio su tiempo a bañarse y arreglarse. Para cuando subió al segundo piso Shizuru estaba recostada en la cama ya hecha viendo su móvil seriamente.

-Ammm… ¿Todo bien?

-Claro… -Shizuru tipeó unos mensajes –Hey…

-¿Sí?

-Iré contigo a clases hoy

-… Eh… ¿De verdad?

-Claro, te acompañaré todo el día- Shizuru se mantuvo viendo el móvil

-Bueno… Gracias- Natsuki se terminó de poner las zapatillas

Luego de estar vestida llenó su maleta con los libros del día, empacó el cargador del móvil y un saco por si llovía más tarde y se sentó junto a Shizuru.

-Bueno… ¿Dónde quieres ir a comer?

-No sé, se me antoja un croissant de jamón y queso con café

-Vale, conozco un lugar llegando al instituto- Natsuki sonrió un poco más confiada

-¿Vamos entonces?- Shizuru guardó el móvil y la miró

-Ah… Si, vamos

Shizuru salió primero, luego de dejar una cortés despedida a la familia Kuga salió antes y Natsuki la siguió. Esta vez el camino fue aún más tenso del día anterior. Shizuru no buscó su mano, no la miró, se mantuvo particularmente ocupada en su móvil. Natsuki no despegó su atención de Shizuru en ningún momento hasta que llegaron a la cafetería… Y sorpresa, allí nada pasó tampoco. No hubo contacto visual, charlas, nada.

-Estás… ¿Bien?

-Sí, bien- Shizuru dio un sorbo final a su café

-¿Quieres comer algo más?

-Tranquila- Shizuru limpió sus labios con una servilleta

-Bueno… ¿Vamos?

-Oh, si- Shizuru contestó particularmente ansiosa

-… Eh… Si, vamos

Shizuru salió antes en lo que Natsuki pagó la cuenta. Y nuevamente el camino al instituto fue en total silencio, en cortante tensión y total seriedad. Luego del último día Natsuki no tenía ni cinco de antojo de empezar una conversación que ya veía venir, terminaría en caos.

Así llegaron al instituto. Natsuki pasó derecho como usualmente hacia a través de la recepción hacia las aulas… Pero Shizuru no la seguía. Cuando la volteó a ver iba en otra dirección así que la siguió a paso rápido… Y esa escena no le gustó para nada. Shizuru frente a frente con Karen, y alguien más la acompañaba… Para empeorar la situación, aquella que se llamaba la novia de Karen en cuestión estaba presente también, y cubriendo la visibilidad de Shizuru hacia Karen.

-Necesito hablar con ella, es bastante urgente así que apártate- Habló Shizuru con notable seriedad

-Si es para causarle más problemas no puedo darle tu mensaje, gracias

Shizuru encontró la mirada de Karen por sobre los hombros de aquella mujer y prefería solo decirlo, ser directa y soltarlo; era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Jajaja ¿Problemas?- Rió Shizuru de forma sarcástica –Karen, ya recordó todo lo que hiciste con Natsuki…?

Karen se removió incómoda en su lugar, tratando de mantener la compostura. Shizuru la superaba en altura, y aunque fuera físicamente más fuerte que ella sabía que no caería en ello.

-Comprendo porque no quisiste verme de frente durante las vacaciones, y ahora entiendo porque tu cobardía y falta de seriedad al verme…

-Pues no fui yo quien quiso devolverte la mano, no me lo digas a mí- Contestó ella viendo en otra dirección

-No me importa lo que tú crees que tienes con ella, me importa quien fue la que se puso de caliente a arrojarse sobre una persona arruinada y dolida entregándole el cuerpo para que se consuele a gusto… ¿Es que no tienes decencia mínima?... Y para que quede claro, si antes no fuiste capaz de sostenerme la mirada por mera cobardía, que la tienes escrita en toda la cara, espero no verte ni a 10 metros de distancia mía o de Natsuki nunca más… Y si estás cerca, crúzate de andén, aléjate, retrocede y da marcha atrás

-Tu puedes decir lo que quieras, ese no es problema mío- Karen dio medio vuelta haciendo el ademán de marcharse

-Y lo haré… Porque tengo un mínimo de decencia para decirlo aparte de una regalada, cobarde y sucia como tu

Natsuki se mantuvo atrás. Anonadada y en silencio. Por supuesto que no entraría a decir nada ni a hablar; nunca había visto a Shizuru así, y era aterrador pensar en lo que le vendría después de soltarse a gusto con Karen… No quería seguir ahí, pero tampoco podía irse ¡Qué incómoda posición!

-Tengo bastante claro lo que hice y me arrepiento de todo, no tengo porque escucharte- Contestó Karen viéndola por sobre el hombro

-Tienes razón… Tu misma vivirás con tus guarradas… Yo no seré quien viva con la consciencia de haberse portado como una fácil regalada que se da a mancillar de esa manera en la amistad o el mínimo respeto de alguien que sabías, estaba a mi lado… -Shizuru se acercó un paso más –Lo hecho, hecho está; pero lo sucia no se te quitará nunca… Eres una mentirosa, y una asquerosa… Y si tu mejor justificación es que lo cometiste y te arrepientes no entiendo donde encuentras tus buenas intenciones por ningún lado… Espero de verdad que no seas de esa clase de tontas insufribles e irás por la vida justificando tus acciones como una buena mujer que nunca fuiste… Y ya, desaparécete de mí vista

Shizuru se cruzó de brazos permaneciendo en su lugar. Karen mantuvo la mirada con ella unos instantes y finalmente se alejó lentamente; aquella que podía llamarse su novia, parpadeando un par de veces y en absoluto silencio les dio una mirada a Natsuki y a Shizuru y se alejó siguiendo a Karen.

Shizuru respiró hondo, soltó los brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Natsuki agarró valor y se acercó.

-Emm… -Tosió llamando su atención

-Ah, Natsuki- Shizuru le sonrió caminando hacia ella –Pensé que estarías en clases

-Eh….. No, vi que te fuiste y… Y… -Natsuki meneó las manos describiendo el lugar previo del altercado sin poder modular

-Te dije que necesitaba hablarle

-… ¿Ha-hablarle? ¿Eso fue hablarle?

-Claro que sí, tenía que decirle un par de cosas

-… Un par, dices…

-Ahhh- Shizuru suspiró sobándose el cuello –Me siento muchísimo mejor… ¿Saliendo de clases vamos a comer algo?

-¿Para que sigas ignorándome todo el día?

-Ah eso… Te dije que tenía que descargar mi ira…

-Me di cuenta, sí… No te pido que estés feliz, pero dolió que me ignoraras todo el día ¿Sabes?

-Tengo mis motivos- Shizuru estiró los brazos –Ah y Natsuki…

-¿Hai?

-No permitas que ella se te acerque, te hable, te mire o te determine. Mantente lejos de ella incondicionalmente. Que el mundo se parta si de su supervivencia depende que te le acerques

-Hey, pero no le hablo ni nada

-¿Te quedó claro?

-…. Sí, claro…

-Gracias, sabía que entenderías- Shizuru depositó un beso en su frente y camino hacia la cafetería del instituto

-Eh… ¡Tengo clases ahora!

-Anda, ve, te espero en la cafetería

Natsuki guardó silencio. Se veía de notable mejor humor y caminaba con más soltura… Pero ella, por supuesto, seguía ofendida debido a haberse sentido ignorada toda la mañana y sorprendida por haber visto lo recién que pasó.

Las clases fueron lentas, aburridas, tediosas, y tener la incertidumbre de cómo reaccionaría Shizuru a estar con ella luego de las clases… Y ese momento llegó. Con el ánimo notablemente por el suelo Natsuki salió de su aula y caminó a la cafetería; su castaña estaba al final hasta el fondo de las mesas leyendo un libro que traía en su bolso y comía una porción de patatas fritas, al verla venir la invitó con la mirada y espero a que se acercara lo suficiente.

-Y bueno… ¿Todo bien?- Natsuki se sentó con notable desanimo frente a Shizuru

-Sí, todo bien ¿Cómo estuvo la clase?

-Aburrida, ni sé de qué carajos habló la profesora

-Mmm será que no prestaste atención ¿Debido a qué?

Natsuki la miró de reojo. Tenía deseos de decirle que el motivo de su mal animo era por supuesto, sentirse ignorada como un perro y llevada como un accesorio toda la mañana, sentirse como un perro arrepentido todo el tiempo detrás de ella buscando apenas una mísera mirada toda la mañana, la mayor parte del día y que ella estuviese ahí… Portándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pues… Por nada- Natsuki apoyó la cara sobre su mano

-Mmmm… Vale…

-Entenderías mejor si no me hubieras ignorado todo el día

-Ya sé- Shizuru seguía en su libro –Lo siento por eso

-Me imaginé que dirías eso… -Natsuki comenzó a juguetear con la otra mano en una pajilla usada sobre la mesa -¿Ya vas a dejar de ignorarme entonces?

-Claro- Shizuru levantó la mirada sonriendo -¿Vamos a ver una película?

-… Ahhh no te entiendo…

-No tienes que hacerlo, necesitaba desquitar mi enojo- Shizuru guardó su libro

-Me di cuenta, sí- Contestó Natsuki molesta

-¿Entonces sí?- Shizuru apoyó la barbilla en ambas manos viéndola fijamente

Natsuki la miró irritada, molesta. Si había algo que más odiaba eso sería sentirse ignorada, y hacer el tonto siguiendo a alguien que no le da una mínima atención más de la que va más allá de una mera cortesía de respuesta. Se sentía mejor hablar con el cleverbot que con Shizuru durante todo el día, y naturalmente Shizuru tenía la paciencia metida en un sitio que ni ella misma conocía. Nula.

-Ahhh… -La peli azul revolvió su melena –Pues sí, si quieres…

-Claro que quiero ¿Cuál quieres ver?

-Ah, me da igual, con tal de ir contigo

-Aww!- Shizuru sonrió ofreciéndole una de las patatas fritas que comía –Y tiene mayonesa…

-… Trampa… -Natsuki suspiró mordiendo la patata

-Jajaja buena chica

-No me digas así como si fuera un perro

-Jajaja vale, vale… Mi Natsuki no es un cachorro

Natsuki volvió a verla de reojo. Cuan injusta podía ser esta situación; Shizuru conocía como aprovecharse de los bajones emocionales de Natsuki y los usaba con destreza. Sabía lo mal que se sentía por sentirse ignorada todo el día, y sabía perfectamente como la había tratado antes que eso, el modo en que se estaba desquitando de sus propias quejas… Pero también sabía, que solo una sonrisa bastaba para sacarle el mal humor y mandarlo lejos.

-Pues vamos pues, ya salí de clases- Natsuki se puso de pie primero

-Vamos entonces

Al ponerse de pie Shizuru buscó la mano de Natsuki de inmediato. Natsuki la vio de reojo ligeramente extrañada, pero más que nada aliviada, aceptó el apretón y ambas salieron del instituto camino al mal a ver la película. Era una cita que tenía pendiente desde antes de que todo este problema explotara, era justo resolverla de una vez.

 **8888**

 **Yo de nuevo ._.**

 **En la misma noche ._.**

 **En el mismo rango de 2 horas ._.**

…

 **Hola y chao X'D ya me quedé sin comentarios ingeniosos para decir jajajajaja**

 **El caso es que esta fracción en especifico estimuló mi inspiración y he aquí una resolución**

… **Aun no termino con este ciclo, pero es un buen inicio 7u7**


End file.
